Fiddle Fates: Forever
by NightshadePrincess
Summary: I could feel myself being torn apart. "Please," I begged. "I'm sorry," he whispered to me. He lifted his wand and muttered a spell. I didn't know what ever hit me. Main SS/HG. Arc 2. Sequel to FF: Always.
1. Prologue

**A/N:** Hi everyone. I'm back. So this is the second instalment to the Fiddle Fates series. It's going to be a _bit_ heavier than the previous arc and it _will_ be a very bumpy ride full of twists and turns that I hope all of you enjoy. With the war starting everything is getting to be darker and our dear characters are no exception to the seductive dark forces. So let me know what you think of it. I love getting feedback. I know that I will have grammar and spelling mistakes as I have no Beta. So sorry for that. Hopefully I will make up for it with my wild imagination. Hope to hear from you.

XOXO

**Prologue**

My animalistic scream echoed throughout the room. It hurt too much. I could feel it running through my veins, running through my entire body. It was consuming me completely, and I couldn't do anything about it. It ripped at my very soul as it was unleashed from within me. The black tendrils of magic had become visible for all to see. I could feel myself being torn apart.

I let out another guttural cry as it burned inside me. It was too much. I shouldn't have let it come this far. I should have controlled the situation better, done something to prevent this. Another flare came up and the contents of the room shattered. The glass rained down on me, cutting my very skin. I could feel the beads of blood forming but it was nothing compared to the rest of the pain.

"Severus, please," I begged. I clawed at myself, feeling my nails digging into my own skin. The blood felt warm on my fingertips. It coated them so easily that I finally vaguely noticed just how much I was bleeding. They were all shallow cuts but still they formed so much blood. "Please," I cried out desperately.

"I'm sorry," he whispered to me. He lifted his wand at me and muttered a spell. I didn't know what ever hit me.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

The Prophet dropped down in front of me with blaring headlines of more tragedies in both the wizarding and muggle world. It was nearly pure chaos outside the walls I resided in. People were disappearing left and right, no doubt either to be tortured or killed. Hopefully they were killed the very moment they were taken. Or for the lucky and wise few, they had disappeared all together to some distant country.

It was a sad thought that now I wished that they were killed from the beginning of their abductions, rather than hope they were alive. But things change, and this was one of them. I knew things that I probably would rather not know that made me think like that. It wasn't as if I was heartless and wanted them to die. It was simply the best thing to have happened to them at that point of their life. A quick death would be the best thing rather than a prolonged one filled with all manners of torture. Mental and physical torture at the end of a wand days on end, seemingly like eternity, until after breaking down to being nothing more than a hollow shell would their bodies finally give out and die. It was painful should they have not died from the raid and instead taken. That kind of torture was the second best fate to be honest. The third option was to be part of a revel. Thankfully that had happened only few times since the Dark Lord had returned. There was nothing to be truly thankful for at that instance. Every shred of dignity would be stripped away before the torture began, even at _that_ the torture done by the death eaters were different from the ones usually done. Revel victims had it the worst. They lasted for only a few days, at most a week, but those few days were living nightmares.

Suffice to say that very few places were as safe as the house at Spinner's End considering the Dark Lord's ever-looming presence now. The formality of his name had stuck to me through the endless use of it throughout the house. It was something I particularly didn't like but nevertheless I called him as such on most occasions. It wouldn't do to call him Voldemort within Severus' presence at least, or anyone with the dark mark for that matter. The blaring signal it would set off would be devastating for us. Though if I slipped and called him the Dark Lord within Harry's or Ron's presence that would be devastating as well, though not to such a high degree. Within the rest of the Order's presence I would be interrogated beyond belief. It wouldn't surprise me if they made me take a truth serum to make sure I was, first of all, myself and secondly, not a traitor. Though that would hardly help them considering I would just lie through whatever they give me. Oh the wonders of having a potion master and spy by my side. The tricks Severus had to overcome such potions were a blessing. And it wasn't as if I was a traitor and in league with the Dark Lord. I was simply in the league of a different side, my side. That justified everything, yes?

The lies were easy enough to tell to others but it had its drawbacks. I'd let my friendship drift away from my two boys. It's been a distant friendship as of late, just the usual letters from both of them. Harry's replies always were longer than Ron's for obvious reasons. Though Ron's presence was still there despite the drifting from last year, my fault entirely. More or less entirely. That situation was one that I needed to remedy at the end of the summer when I stay at the burrows. It was all set but I was anxious for meeting with them again. Nearly the last time I had seen Harry was when Sirius died, at my own fault. I could have changed the Fates once more to allow him to live but that would just delay the inevitable with that one life. Replying back to his letters wasn't nearly as comforting or as present as if I was truly by his side. Regardless of my plans, I couldn't let myself forget Harry, or Ron for that matter. I needed to protect them and ensure their lives right behind the others.

I flipped the pages of the prophecy ignoring the bits of information of how to secure the house more and extra precautionary methods. It wasn't like I needed it. What was I going to do even? I wouldn't be walking around claiming that I used to be a muggleborn and openly defy the Dark Lord nor would I be causing much ruckus from within the confines of the house. The few times I even went out I was layered upon spells and enchantments, protection and safety charms weaved upon every inch of me, either of my own doing or Severus.

I sighed as I finally put down the news. It was all too vague, dumbed down to not heighten the worry and thoughts of those already plagued with fear. Severus was a much better source of information along with Luna. Though the news both of them brings me were now nearly always something grim, death upon death, torture cases, disasters that would be caused by the other death eaters, it was endless bouts of tragedies.

I took a last sip of my tea before getting up to say goodbye to Severus. As I ascended the stairs I could hear Lucius' raised voice alongside Severus' deep tones.

"She is not stable, Severus. The dark arts are seducing her far too much. Surely you see this," Lucius did not hold any tone of rudeness, only that of caring concern.

"She is fine. _Everything_ is fine, Lucius. It is normal for her to have been distraught in that situation."

"Luna was dead. That curse, while used by many of us holds no counter curse to our awareness. Possibly the Dark Lord knows of one but even if Hermione knew of the counter curse the girl was dead. I checked her myself."

"You must have made a mistake. The ability to raise the dead is nearly extinct in our kind. Only the Dark Lord has the ability as a necromancer," there was disbelief in Severus voice.

"I do not lie, my friend. Not about matters such as these. Something is not right."

"I cannot accept that." There was a long pause before their voices picked up once more.

"Severus. She was not altogether sane during those moments. Perhaps she is sane now but not then. It was not just the case of her being distraught. Hermione is descending. I am not saying that she does not have the potential to control it. She simply must be watched. Necromancy is a different level of dark magic that luckily neither of us could partake in."

"How do you know that it was necromancy?" There was defeat in the potion master's voice. I couldn't help but frown at the tone.

"Blood sacrifice is a key element in resurrection rituals. It held more darkness than the feeling of the Dark Lord's magic." Did it really?

I felt my ring burn with Luna's call. Without another thought I knocked upon the door that separated me from the two older wizards on the other side. I let myself in after their brief voices of compliance to my intrusion.

"How long have you been waiting outside?" Severus whispered into my hair as I approached him and laid a small chaste kiss on his lips.

"Not long." I smiled at his veiled worried gaze. He would only be more worried should he know that I had overheard their conversation.

"I'll be taking my leave," Lucius spoke quickly. His eyes staring at me with a similar veiled look in those grey orbs.

"Don't leave on my account, Lucius. I just wanted to let Severus know that I'm leaving to meet up with Luna." My insistence did not faze him as he began to remove himself from his spot.

"I'm afraid I cannot stay any longer. I have a meeting with the Dark Lord at the manor." With his excuse and a small farewell kiss upon my hand he left the room, the sound of his walking stick signaling his exit.

"Do you want to come with me?" I gazed up at Severus' towering form. He looked down on me with his piercing eyes before shaking his head.

"No. Go to her. I will remain here until you return."

"Alright then. I'll see you later." Giving him a last kiss I turned away and left.

With a quick grab at my bag I turned and felt my body twist at the pull at my core. Apparating wasn't a weird or uncomfortable feeling anymore. It was more a calming pull, not painful but not pleasant either, but it was calming in itself. A very strange calm that came from letting my thoughts disappear into the void for even just a split moment as I travel through space.

I arrived in the middle of a clearing and with a wave of my wand the view shattered around me to bare the small cottage I had previously hidden away. It was a safe spot, one of the few safe havens I'd set up to ensure quick meetings and getaways if the situation called for it. The stone walls were enforced with as much spells as I knew of. It was a very handsome cottage with its two levels and full front balcony. I could see that the devil snare vines had crept upwards on the column supports on the front porch. They were disguised as creeping flowers and it was pretty convincing as it had bloomed with large white petal flowers. They were beautiful and dangerous. They would kill anyone who walked by them with dangerous intent, so long as they were not one of us. They were a beautiful creation from the Malfoy matriarch. Narcissa was a very accomplished gardener especially with this variation of devil snare. Being offered blood with a special enchantment allowed only few to be left unharmed. Though it can be circumvented with powerful magic.

I walked past by the vines with no trouble and entered the house. I could hear Luna's humming from within. She'd taken to it from waiting for me for these meetings. I listened to her while trying to place the tune when she stopped. I could feel her magic flaring before dying down so drastically it was almost mute. I quickened my steps towards her finally finding her within the back room overlooking the garden. She was standing by the window in her bright yellow sundress, her hair flowing gently down in waves.

"Luna?" I called out. She turned towards me from the direction of the window but otherwise didn't speak. Her eyes were glazed over looking beyond with the Fates. I took a seat in one of the armchairs and waited for her to come back to me.

Several minutes ticked by until she finally came to. I saw her knees buckle before me as she collapsed on the ground quivering though making no noise. Her cries died from inside her as she let out a hollow cry, no noise whatsoever. Just a frightening silent cry hung heavy in the air. I didn't know at what point I had gotten up from my seat to kneel down beside her and take her in my arms. Her eyes welled up with tears and I wiped the few that fell onto her faces.

How many times had I held her after what she had seen? How long had it been since the last time? It had been one too many times, sometimes it was just due to the sheer exhaustion of searching so deep within the Fates and Luna pushing the limits they had set up for her but this time was different. Being exhausted from gazing beyond didn't make her react like this. She saw something dreadful. I could almost feel it. Her magic was going erratic as I tried to comfort her. It's been months since she had broken down like this. She wasn't completely breaking down but near enough to it that she could with the right trigger.

"It's alright, Luna. I'm here. I'm going to take care of everything. I will take care of you. Hush now. There's no need to be frightened," my hushed whispers did nothing to soothe her. I held her for what seemed to be hours as she cried into my chest soundlessly, only my occasional gentle hushes breaking our silence. Her crying eventually died down as I held her. Taking it as a sign for me to continue I gently pried away to look into her eyes.

She opened her mouth slightly before closing it once more, her voice failing her. She lifted a shaky hand and gestured for me to take it from her mind. Pursing my lips I took hold of my wand before looking at her. I dove in.

Her mental barriers were all down, a sign that she had no will power to keep herself closed from the vast information she held within. The Fates really must have done it this time with whatever they gave her. Her mind was somewhat controlled but her memories were more in disarray than I've ever seen it. There was no specific strand of memory or thought she presented to me, no specific start. I frowned at that but what use would it be? Obviously she's shaken up to the point of no control. Her emotions were tumbling within her in turmoil as I searched for the right memories, taking extra care to not look beyond what I needed to. Pushing her emotions aside I found the right strands. Taking a deep breath I let my magic surround her mind to calm it before I took the strands in hand, letting my own mind be overcome with her memories.

I slowed the visions as they came to me, a trick I learned after the many times we had met up throughout the summer. Flashes of Draco came first. I could see his eyes cold and controlled. His emotions were bound to not give a sign of his displeasure as he brandished a new dark mark on his arm. I could feel his distaste as the Dark Lord spoke to him of honor and pride for being the youngest to take on the proud mark of loyalty. Flashes of Draco under the cruciatus curse. Another scene of him cut up and bleeding. Flashes of him casting mosmordre. Flashes of his tears.

Lucius stood in several visions, silent but as displeased as Draco, alongside Narcissa. Both were equally hiding their true emotions under a façade of indifference. Their eyes were tortured as their only son suffered.

I was pried away from the visions as they ended and my mind went into shock at the reality of it. Draco would receive the mark. If the Fates showed them to Luna and me now, that could only mean it would happen sometime soon. I left Luna's mind to reel in my thoughts before lifting my head once more and embraced the frightened witch before me.

"I'll take care of this," I whispered softly. "I won't let him go through that. Not like that. I promise you. I will do my best to protect him. No more tears." I repeated the promise to both her and myself in comfort. I couldn't let Draco suffer through that unless it was the last resort. For him, I would never let it get to that point. There would be no need for him to wear the Dark Lord's mark. I won't allow it of him. He was Luna's and mine. He would not belong to another master in that form. He will not brandish a mark of loyalty towards Lord Voldemort. Not if I could help it. I could have growled at the thought of them being taken away from me.

"The Fates has decided," Luna spoke for the first time. Her voice was shaky and her entire body trembled like a leaf. She was so close to breaking down, and this time I knew why. I frowned at her comment before pulling her in closer than before, nearly smothering her in my embrace. Taking a deep sigh I let her comment truly sink in to me. The Fates had decided Draco's fate. His course was set up to that point. He must suffer. I closed my eyes and took another breath.

No.

That one word echoed in my mind over and over again. It was simple word, but that simple world would change the strings that bound the Fates.

"It's time," I said softly.

"I don't understand," Luna whispered back to me. She pulled away ever so slightly to look me in the eyes, her head tilted in confusion and I could see her bloodshot eyes from crying pierce mine.

"It's time to meddle fate."


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N:** I hope all of you like this chapter. Things are picking up a bit and the lines of dark and light are beginning to blur. Let me know what you think. :)

XOXO

**Chapter Two**

I let my magic channel into my ring, letting it flair to life as I called everyone to me. I haven't yet called an emergency meeting before, and I sent the urgency of the intent behind my summoning to the others. We didn't have any time to lose. The longer we wait the worse the outcome could become. What we needed was to nip this at the bud. If not completely stop the flow of fate, slow it down while we pave a new path for Draco.

"Please let the Fates favour us," I whispered to myself in reassurance. I glanced at Luna who fiddled with her ring in her usual seat. It shouldn't bother her as she was already here. Despite her knowing what this meeting was for she was more nervous and anxious than I was.

Narcissa was the first to arrive as she glided into the room. Her face was as calm as ever but I could see her lips pursing in apprehension. She was right to do so. Though she didn't know it, the entire summoning was due to her son's life. She sat wordlessly in her seat opposite from Luna silently waiting for the others. I could tell she wanted to speak but knew in her heart that it was best to wait.

Elena entered very much like Narcissa. Her movement were elegant but was soured with the grim look on her face and the pursing of her lips. The difference was she had a knowing look in her eyes probably due to the Fates making her privy of some inkling information about what I was to say.

Severus appeared next, sitting next to me at the head of the table. He looked as impassive as always but his eyes were searching for answers in mine. I shook my head at him, nibbling on my lower lip in anxiety. Only two left. Once they arrive the dam will break. My heart pounded loudly in my chest just thinking about it again. I couldn't loose him. I couldn't loose anyone that was to be seated at the table. The visions had sent my mind reeling back to Luna during the night of Sirius' death. The shattering of my mind could not happen again.

With the gentle tapping of shoes and Lucius' walking stick the last two finally arrived. They sat down and Luna immediately took hold of Draco's hand in hers. I could see her eyes beginning to water but she fought them off. She couldn't go through that mess again. She needed to be strong for Draco, for me. She needed to be strong so we could work this out.

We were silent in the room. I didn't want to break it nor did Luna because when we did then all hell would break loose. I remember saying that there was no turning back some point last year, but this beat that. That seemed like child play, even though I was talking about killing. This was just more than that. This was changing the Fates, meddling it, manipulating the very strings that connected us and shaped our future. One wrong move could unhinge everything. I felt sick.

"Hermione?" Draco called out to me. He looked at me worriedly and I could feel all there eyes on me. "Are you okay?" I gave him a shaky nod. I'm more okay than he was at that moment. I wasn't the one whose life strings would be getting manipulated by us, by me.

I locked eyes with Luna and she gave me the smallest of nods in reassurance. I don't know if she even feels reassured in the smallest degree about what I wanted to do, what we _needed_ to do.

"Why did you call us here like this?" Draco probed. It was the question they were all thinking, with the exception of Luna and perhaps Elena. I looked at Draco sorrowfully. He didn't deserve this. Not when he joined my side. I pushed down a sob and I could feel the one word I needed to say at the tip of my tongue.

"You," I whispered. He looked confused at what I said but the silence from him and the others showed they knew the severity of my one word. It seemed to hang over our heads as we sat there, waiting for who it would be next to break the silence I had created. Severus squeezed my hand tightly and I looked over at him. I could see his mind at the works trying to figure what I entailed with that one word. Breaking the silence I looked at the others again.

"The Dark Lord wishes for Draco to bear his mark," I said softly. Narcissa gasped at my words and I could see her hand instinctually reach for Lucius who remained as impartial as always, his regal calmness never eluding his face. Draco was much like his father, finally having regained his composure from the initial shock of the meeting being about him and solely him.

"Surely the Dark Lord will have informed me of his wishes," Lucius spoke. His tone was smooth but there was a steely undertone to it that I have learnt to mean he was enraged in the inside. The fire in his eyes and his flaring magic was a dead give away to me if I didn't notice his voice.

"I believe at this point he is entertaining the thought in private," I continued. Letting my courage get to me I went on, clutching Severus' hand for some comfort. "The Dark Lord believes he will be bestowing an honour upon Draco by branding him.

"Why must he brand me? I'm not even of age," Draco lightly spoke out. Despite his light tone I could see his nerves bubbling up from within him. His magic reeked of it. It didn't fit him at all. "I legally won't be able to do magic outside of school until June. If not for the potion we took last year, I would hardly be able to do it illegally in muggle residences."

"That is formalities," Severus added in for me. He shared a look with Lucius whose lips curled in annoyance and realization.

"So the Dark Lord _is_ slipping," Lucius sighed. "Here I thought it might just be a phase."

"Slipping? What do you mean slipping?" Narcissa asked her husband rapidly. She looked distraught over the news and over her family with completely reasonable reasons.

"The Dark Lord has been more vocal in his demands and his punishments. He has grown bored with subtleties. He needs a form of distraction, of entertainment," Severus continued for Lucius who seemed wary over what he was to say to his wife. "You do not see much of it, seeing as you are one of the esteemed matriarchs and Draco due to his age. However, your sister as well as many others apart from Lucius and I have not been so lucky."

"Why are you two the only ones safe?" Draco asked before he could think through his words. It wasn't any problem to us, but his bluntness at takes can kill him.

"I delivered the prophecy and Severus is supposedly his loyal spy who brings fruitful information from the enemies nest. We are the favoured among the inner circle," his father explained carefully, "and being favoured comes with certain liberties and power over the others." The last bit of information hit Draco hard as his eyes steeled over in understanding. He never truly asked what his father did, and he was not so privy to the information either, even within the safe havens I put in place. It was something better left unsaid. Torturing and killing innocent and even other death eaters were in one of the higher order of things better left unsaid to others. At least when the information could be withheld.

"What does he want from him, Hermione? Luna?" Severus asked us. We were after all, the ones who had the answers. I let out several hard breaths trying to keep my composure.

"Draco is to kill Dumbledore."

The words fell out in the open and I didn't know whether it was me or Luna who spoke. There was a single moment of silence before all hell broke loose, just as I had imagined. Severus had gotten up from his seat quickly, along with Lucius, and approached each other with determination in their wake. Their voices were strong but they weren't yelling as they plotted, although there were the occasional loud exclamations from them both. Narcissa sobbed loudly, entirely breaking her composure as Elena tried to soothe her in an embrace. Draco was stunned, talking in hushed but loud whispers to Luna who again broke down crying but still retained her ability to speak.

It was chaos in the room. It was like the extremes of emotions with the exception of me and Elena who kept at least our sanity. The voices began to escalate and the cries heightened with it. Severus' and Lucius' once calm talk had escalated to loud banter about something I couldn't focus on through the noise.

I could feel myself unhinging. My magic flaring as I took in all of theirs. It was a chaotic mess of power in the room. While devastating, it was so powerful. Taken enough, I rose from my seat.

"ENOUGH," my voice resounded in the room and echoed partially from the walls. They all stopped in their actions. Sobs, mutterings, yells, they all ceased to turn to me. "Sit. Down." My tone was final and I could feel my body resounding with the amount of magic I had taken in. No doubt, it showed in some sort of manifestation.

"Hermione?" Elena spoke softly. "Maybe you should put your wands away." I quirked my eyebrows in confusion before noticing my two wands clenched tightly in both my hands. They were poised for attack and I could see sparks of magic surrounding it, just begging to be released.

Gathering some composure, I lowered my wands and pocketed them once more. I sat down waiting for the others who were tentative due to my display. They were right to do so. I nearly lost control. I can't afford to ever completely loose it. I don't know what I'd do if I did.

"From your reactions it is safe to say that none of us wish for Draco to take the mark, nor kill Dumbledore," I spoke evenly, pushing away what had just happened to the far recesses of my mind. "We wish, to prolong the inevitable fact that Draco will kill during this war. For killing Dumbledore would mean that Draco would be forever marked and can be prosecuted despite his age. Am I correct in my belief?" My voice was hard, leaving not much room for them to talk. All I wanted was their reassurance.

"Yes," they choired.

"All killings will be made discretely from henceforth, to the best of your abilities. Narcissa, you must cover your tracks more of poisoning and setting your menagerie of beast on foreign allies of the Dark Lord. Lucius, Severus, you already know." They nodded in respond to that. Being more experienced in their given fields, subtlety and espionage was nothing new. "Draco, there will be no need for you to kill. If you must, use only your unregistered wand. Luna, Elena, I'm afraid we should stop stalking prey and only do it during the night when we hunt if needed," I finished.

Luna nodded understandingly but Elena looked saddened by the restraint on her bloodlust. While she was still the same regal lady she claims to be, her lust for killing never fazed her. It was her pastime to kill others, something that Luna and I have sadly come to acquire to a certain degree. Thankfully, as thankful as you can get, I had managed to get Elena to take us hunting for serial killers and other hardened criminals. It helped eased our minds after our acts.

"Hunting?" Draco looked shocked at the both of us and Luna only nodded uncaringly.

"We go hunting every now and then during girls night," she spoke lightly. The others looked equally as shaken as Draco, only staring in horror at what Luna had said. "It's alright. We only kill other killers of innocents," she continued on evenly. Draco's mouth was gaped open and Elena let out a small chuckle.

"You did this?" Severus said accusingly at her.

"I did," she confirmed. The immortal witch looked smug at her actions. "Hermione needed someway to release everything building up inside her and she needs to be able to kill at a moments notice if she goes to fight this war without us by her constant side. The dark arts aren't something that can be repressed. Not the kind that she holds inside her."

"And Luna?" Draco asked quietly. He held onto his witch tightly looking rather sad at the fact she had killed before. Not because she killed, but because she needed to kill.

"She wanted to come along," Elena shrugged.

"What?" Draco exclaimed turning to Luna questioningly.

"I needed to learn to not hesitate. I nearly died last time." She whispered. Whether she believed that she had never died that night or if she was simply lying to herself, I didn't know. Draco looked shaken while the rest of us watched the interaction.

"When?"

"Department of Mysteries," I let out a shudder remembering my first two kills. They were almost like a blur to me when it all happened. Everything was too much of a blur from that night.

"You didn't tell us everything about that night did you?" Severus said softly. There was a knowing look in his eyes and when I stared at him for the briefest moments he knew that I had overheard his talk with Lucius just hours before.

"No, we didn't. But that's neither here nor there," I spoke quickly trying to turn the topic around. I looked to Lucius whose lips were tightly pursed, his eyes already staring at me. "What we need to decide is what to do about Draco." They turned silent on me again, no doubt thinking of any viable plan to get the Dark Lord to not suggest Draco to do such a thing.

"Draco will be given the mission," Elena spoke up suddenly. I looked at her dumbfounded at her suggestion. Draco cannot possibly kill Dumbledore. Doing that would have him forever marked and he definitely shouldn't do it as his first kill.

"No," I spoke briskly. "I can't allow that."

"Hermione, dearie, hear me out," she said sweetly. I could hear her voice turning sickeningly sweet and the bloodlust in her eyes turned on full power. Her killing intent was coming off her in waves and her magic darkened so sinfully delicious. I breathed it in and I could feel Severus trying to draw me back in, but I didn't let him as I took in the magic. It sunk into me so sinfully sweet and I could almost taste her plans in some sort of abstract way. It was just too good to pass up. Her magic was so strong and potent. It could have surpassed Dumbledore's' power, even Severus'. I know that with it as she was now and her mentality, it was much darker and powerful than so many others, rivalling that of the Dark Lord's in its darkness. Elena was strong but she was lonely. Lonely enough to carry her life uncaring for the happenings of the world before, she still could care less about everything when it suits her. Luckily we were all some sort of twisted family at this point of the war.

I opened my eyes to look at her. Her grin was ear to ear and she seemed to glow in her power. Taking one last deep breath of raw power I let myself fully return to reality.

"What do you have in mind?" She gave me a wide smile, already knowing that I was deeply invested in the plan she had in store to save Draco's life from going into shambles.

She had other intentions than just saving Draco's life. I could taste it in her magic. It called to my very own, my magic thrumming in my veins matching hers, wanting to be unleashed. She wanted me as her sister. She wanted me as her _family_. That much she already had achieve, given that her Salian blood has been mixed with mine, completely changing my muggle bloodline. Elena wanted more from me than that. While I knew she had been trying to sway me for a while now, I've let her. I couldn't seem to stop, not when she was so full of power, not when she wanted to have me as her protégé. I was being moulded in some form or another and I really didn't want to stop. If I didn't stop soon or gain some more levelled ground within myself there would be no denying what I would become. I would become the next ambitious witch to want control in one way or another the entire wizarding population. I already wanted power. That was the reason I had gotten to where I was at in the first place. Not for enslaving the world. No, I had much better goals that. I simply wanted this war to end with as few casualties as possible. In the mean time I'm becoming something different. Something more than just that. I could feel it in my vein, in my blood that was rushing through me. I could feel it in my magical core and signature. I was on my way to become the next Dark Lady.


	4. Chapter 3

**A/N: Things are getting a bit busy again, but I will always try to update weekly. I want to thanks all the people who has followed, favorited and reviewed FF: Forever. You guys are amazing. You are awesome and every time I get that little alert in my email my day seems that much brighter. **

**This chapter is dedicated to my lovely reviewers: Koralilia, SnarkyG, bluefirefly5, TopazDragon, and Userofthedarkside. Your reviews made me smile. The kind that lasts the entire day. :)**

**Chapter Three**

I reclined back comfortable on my chair with a book folded over in my lap as I stared blankly into the wall. I was antsy to say the least. Draco had narrowly escaped being branded, keyword _escaped._ With the amount of lies mixed in with the truth I could hardly tell what was for certain a fact and the complete fact. I'd watch the scene through Severus' eyes after the ordeal and it was surreal with us just barely getting Draco off the hook on that aspect. Draco of course was not present at that precise moment, but Severus and Lucius were. Two of my spies lying towards the Dark Lord while simultaneously trying to manipulate his response and actions to benefit our plans was nerve racking. Each breath they took showed their acting abilities were outstanding, that or the Dark Lord simply favored them so highly to allow such a thing. An even worse thought was that the Dark Lord knew their intentions and simply allowed them to do so as if it was all just a game. If we lived through this war they should go into acting, maybe we would finally have wizard movies. The lies were reasonable enough, it wasn't completely the truth and maybe it was just really, for the most part, obscure truth and impartiality that got us through it.

It was the truth that having Draco being branded would be dead giveaway to his supposed loyalties should someone see it. It was the truth that glamour charms can prove to be faulty when not masterly casted and even then can at times fall at the most inopportune moment. It was the truth that only very skilled and experienced witches and wizards can master the spell perfectly enough to be near seamless. With the extra security detail on the castle grounds that this school year will surely have, that would be a nightmare to handle. But it was a lie, or an omission really, to not say that Draco could cast a master glamour without batting an eyelash. It was also an omission to not say that Draco, being who he is and what we have trained him on, knew by heart to never show something that needs to be hidden or was capable to keep something discreet.

Having the truth mixed in with various omissions was wonderful to behold really. They were not true lies so they don't arouse much suspicion, and by playing our cards right that paid of handsomely. So far so good. The only thing left grating my nerves was whether or not he would be given the mission we needed him to receive from the Dark Lord. Anything could have changed his mind since we already changed the Fates by keeping Draco's arm as pale and smooth as ever, void of the inky skull and snake mark of the Death Eaters.

Severus had said the Dark Lord would go through with it but no word yet so far of if he truly did receive it. With the extra eyes on Draco as of late we hardly were in touch with him. Lucius was gone of on a different mission elsewhere and Severus? Well Severus was lounging around across from me doing the same thing I was doing. Sitting with a book open in front of us but staring at something else, deep within our thoughts. He hadn't been called on since Lucius left a few days ago. Nor has he spoke about me reviving Luna. Needless to say, we were both somewhat uneasy on how the Fates will play out since we've meddled with them.

The air grew thicker around us and body tensed up from the change. The shift in magic around the house alerted us both to two guests. None of _us_ would be doing so here at the actual house, it wasn't advisable to meet here. Not at all. Not unless they thought they were being followed or someone was with them.

"Glamour yourself," he said as he pulled his wand into his sleeve, hidden from unknowing eyes. I felt my glamour wash over me like cold water on a rainy day. My once dirty blonde hair lightened even more than it had already done during my Salian transformation, turning my hair a pale bleach blonde, nearly white, and my eyes a honey brown. The sensation of my hair shortening itself back into my scalp was a weird feeling, like crawling ants, as my wild long hair turned to a short sleek bob. Thankfully the slight alteration in my facial structure hardly felt like anything at all. It would have been painful to feel the shifting of my bones. Satisfied with my new look I followed Severus to the front door.

It was no use of me hiding. If I was caught that would just make Severus look more at fault. No, instead I would be his girlfriend. I mean, I already was like his girlfriend. Not officially, but it was an unspoken relationship between us. We were in this together, just not completely until he was no longer my professor. For now, even if it was just for a brief moment I would be completely his and he would be completely mine in every way _that_ kind of relationship would be.

"I could taste Narcissa's magic, but someone else is with her that I'm not accustomed too. I've felt the person's magic before though," I mentioned as we reached the door. Severus gave me a curt nod before gesturing for me to sit down and wait for him. I summoned some tea for me and him as cover before sitting in my usual seat. I watched Severus closely as he opened the door, just enough to see who accompanied Narcissa, making her have to come all this way instead of simply using her portkey and calling for me to meet her in the safe house.

Severus back grew straighter and I could see his fingers twitch, no doubt to take hold of his wand in a case of emergency. Nonetheless, he opened the door fully letting in our two intruders. Narcissa was regal as ever but there was a stiffness in her walk rather than her usual elegant glide. While the other walked like a shadow trailing after the former.

Bellatrix Lestrange had a sour look on her face as she strutted in the wake of her younger sister. Her disapproval on Narcissa's actions of coming here to us was hitting me like waves crashing on a high cliff. Her lips pursed as I stood up about to greet them. Already knowing it was me, Narcissa came forward about to speak about whatever it was that she needed to say. She stopped mid-step, halting as she realized the consequences of the actions she was about to take.

"I'm afraid we have not met," the Malfoy matriarch said instead. "I'm Narcissa Malfoy née Black, and this is my elder sister Bellatrix Lestrange née Black," she introduced politely.

"It is a pleasure to meet you Lady Malfoy, Lady Lestrange," I curtsied politely to the both of them, playing my part well enough to be convincing of my pedigree. "You may call me Harmony." Narcissa flinched slightly as I said my name and Severus stiffened beside me at the obvious link to my real self. Bellatrix didn't notice at all.

"And your blood?" Bellatrix sneered out.

"Pure, however I do not speak of my family. I'm estranged due to a difference of opinion." The lie spilled from my mouth easily and I could see the witch relax a tad before questioning me again.

"What opinion is that?"

"Do you interrogate every witch you see, Lady Lestrange? Or is this just one of the customs of purebloods here?" I sneered at her, doing my very best attempt to look down upon her despite her height advantage. She flinched back under my gaze and was speechless at my mockery of her.

"Ah-" She tried to respond but was clearly lost on a retort.

"No? Then I suggest you should bring up your manners, it is unbecoming of a lady to act as such," I said calmly and swiftly. Her offense was obvious but I continued on. "And for the record, Lady Lestrange, they were too loving of those of other blood. I much prefer neutrality." Her offense was placated at my words of neutrality to a certain degree but she was still as displeased and somewhat angry at being within the house.

"If I had not known your name I would have mistaken you as muggleborn from your behaviour," I added uncaringly. Her face had reddened at my words and began contorting in anger and sheer hate. I smirked at the respond I'd gotten from her. It was just so easy to manipulate her anger. Her magic boiled within her, leaking out of her body. It was dark magic, so tainted from her insanity and kills. I breathed in.

"Why are you here?" Severus decided to cut in before Bellatrix could speak. His question brought Narcissa back to the discussion from her attempts to hide her smile at her sister's behaviour and my retort. It sobered her up and she turned to us once more.

"The Dark Lord has-" she began.

"- Cissy, no. He's not to be trusted and neither is she," Bellatrix spat out at us. Her glare intensified when her gaze fell upon Severus, and I let out a small chuckle in response.

"Has the Dark Lord confirmed Draco's mission?" Severus replied swiftly. Bellatrix gasped at his knowing of the events that even she wasn't privy to until now, completely forgetting her previous anger.

"_You_ know?" She said dumbfounded at the fact.

"Yes. It has been talk amongst his _most_ esteemed followers, myself included for sometime," he replied. His jab at her made her recoil but she knew her place within the hierarchy of things at the moment due to her blunder at the ministry.

"And her?" She looked to me with distaste and I shrugged her off, letting Severus speak for me instead.

"Bound by a vow, which you two have unknowingly have taken as well when you entered and gazed upon her," He mentioned softly.

"VOW?" The crazed witch said.

"She is my little secret," Severus replied smoothly. His tone ended that line of discussion there for Narcissa while Bellatrix looked as displeased as ever. I took to his arm that he had offered and gave him a large smile before turning towards our guests.

"But-"

"Trixie, please be quiet!" Narcissa yelled at her older sister. She was annoyed at the topic being sidetracked yet again and her nerves finally got the best of her.

"What is it you need of me?" Severus replied back, gesturing them to take a seat. I lifted my wand summoning two more cups of tea for them both and they took it in hand automatically with soft words of gratitude as they were raised to do. I sat by Severus' side watching the two who seemed to have forgotten me in favour of keeping all their attention of the wizard by my side.

"It has been discussed that he will carry out this mission, but he is just a boy, Severus. My little wizard, surely he can't do this by himself. Surely they can't expect for him to figure out how to get several of the Dark Lord's followers inside Hogwarts. Even though he is a brilliant boy the castle is impenetrable, even the Dark Lord himself has not been able to-"

"Do not speak of such treason, Cissy," Bellatrix warned. Narcissa seemed to collect herself from her more treasonous thoughts as she took a deep breath.

"You must-" Narcissa began again.

"I will. I assure you, Narcissa, Draco will be able to achieve that much." The witch's nerves seemed to calm at the words. "Was that all?" Severus drawled on.

"Yes," she said briefly. She relaxed in her seat though the worry in her eyes had not fully diminished. Her hands were shaky as she set down her tea on the table before she gently placed them on her lap.

"Your son is very lucky to have such a caring mother. He must have lots of friends," I chirped in. Her eyes snapped to mine and nodded at my words. "I've come to realize in life that friends can be very beneficial in life. They stay by each other's side through everything regardless of the dangers they may face."

"They do," she whispered back to me softly.

"They help each other in times of need as well. Regardless of consequences," I added in. I gave her a reassuring smile and the rest of her worries seemed to vanish from her face, fully relaxing for the first time in days since we had first talked about Draco's fate.

"Lies," Bellatrix spat at me. I turned sharply to her direction my lips curling into a sweet smile. Though I smiled I felt my annoyance coil up inside me. She was such a hassle. "Their words are nothing but lies. Snape won't truly help Draco. He says he will but when the time comes," she let her words trail on trying to force Narcissa to think along the lines of her jabs at us.

"Do you trust Severus? Do you trust him with Draco's life?" I called out to her. I wasn't simply speaking of just the wizard by my side, I was asking her if she trusted me. She swore to follow me, to stay by me at all cost. She knew the benefits and possible consequences of making that deal and she needed to remember it. Narcissa had to remember my promise.

"Yes." The witch said strongly.

"Then it will be done."


	5. Chapter 4

**A/N: **

So a couple of days ago I got myself a beta! I'm so incredibly happy and so thankful to my amazing beta Forestwytch.

This one's for you. ;)

XOXO

**Chapter Four**

"No," Severus said. "Absolutely not, Hermione." I frowned at him before pouting.

"Bloody hell Severus, I'm not going out on a killing spree. I'm just meeting up for an actual girl's night," I whined.

"Not in that," he spat out. I looked down at my outfit. It was just a normal top and skirt. All right, maybe it was a somewhat abnormal top for him to see me in, but it was a nice sweetheart top. So what if I had some cleavage showing, it was still far more conservative than what girls would wear. And all right maybe my skirt shouldn't have been so tight but it was decent enough length at least, if only it wasn't leather. And the heeled boots were cute enough. I rolled my eyes at Severus before looking back at my outfit. So maybe it was a more provocative outfit than I usually wore, but seriously, it would have been worse if I didn't wear this to meet up with Elena. She would have stuck me in something much more revealing than this.

"There's nothing that wrong with my outfit, Severus," I spoke hotly. "Don't be such a prude."

"You cannot go in that," He spat harshly. "And I am no prude, Miss Granger." I flinched at the end of his words. It was only when he would be really mad that the wizard would revert back to calling me by my last name, my real one at that. There was more authority when he spoke at those times, not like he needed more authority than usual. His presence alone reeked of power and dominance.

"It's an outfit. And I can't go out with _Elena_ if I don't dress the way she wants me too. Not on a night like this," I tried to explain gently, trying to calm him before he got to intense.

"You are not going out, Miss Granger. That is final," he said, his voice getting louder as he spoke. I could see his fingers clenching into a tight fist, in an attempt to calm himself down. It wasn't working.

"You can't tell me what to do," I screamed at him, my anger finally getting to me. I didn't even know entirely why I was becoming so heated. My magic seemed to flare and spur my heavier emotions on with every word Severus spoke.

"Yes, I can. I forbid you," he yelled back at me, his control slipping away. My fury felt like hot fire burning through my veins. It seeped into my magic and my very core. I saw red.

Who was he to tell me what I can't or cannot wear? Who was he to forbid me from going out? I growled at him and clutched my wand. His own hand mirrored mine and I went to turn to disapparate out of the house to Elena's in anger when he grabbed my hand preventing me from doing so. His hold on me kept me grounded and I could feel the anti-apparation wards around the house strengthen and forbidding me of my usual ability to come and go as I please. Even if I bypassed the wards, its sudden appearance threw me off.

"Let. Go. Of. Me." I said. I tried pulling away from his grasp, to no such luck. He was stronger than me when it came down to this. If he really wanted to I would never be able to really leave the house.

"No." I struggled from his grasp on my hand again before finally bringing my wand up and sending a small stinging hex his way. He deflected it without any movement and kept his hand secured on my arm, forcing me to remain in the house.

"You can't stop me from going, Severus," I said to him. His hand tightened around me and I flinched under the pain and pressure he caused. He noticed my discomfort but kept his grasp on me as tight as he could.

"It doesn't seem like you can," he leered. I grimaced before sending a curse his way wordlessly, hopefully to catch him off guard. Fate wasn't on my side as it rebounded off of him effortlessly. With a flick of his wand my own flew out of my hand, clattering on the floor. With another flick my other hidden wand flew out to join the other's fate. I glared at Severus, and if looks can kill, he would have dropped to the floor right then and there. What it would be like to be a basilisk at that moment?

I tried freeing myself as I hit him on his chest with my free arm. He easily took hold of my other arm, and I couldn't help but stop fighting him at that moment. Even if he was being a prat, I didn't really want to do any damage on him. Even in the slightest way.

"Why are you doing this?" I spoke softly. He didn't respond. "Who are you to think that you can even do this?" Severus' hold on me tightened. "Why won't you answer me!" I could have cried right then and there in my fury, my raging emotions were tumbling inside me, relentlessly. He let me move my arms as I freely pounded on his chest. He let me hit him, finally dropping his complete hold on me.

"Why!" I screamed at him repeatedly as I kept hitting him with all my might. I was absolutely losing it. Everything that got pent up inside was just breaking out. I could feel myself slipping out of control. My usual restraint crumbling with every hit.

His hand shot up suddenly taking hold of both my hands. With a spin I was pinned to the wall, completely unmoving from the shock of his movements. He'd pinned my arms high up in the air while his other hand made it's way next to me. I could feel his breath on my face and his forehead pressing down on mine. His breathing was harsh and ragged, his chest moving deeply up and down. My own was unmoving, still in shock.

"Severus?" I breathed out at last. His head pulled away from mine and I saw the look in his eyes. They were maddened, completely filled with every bit of emotion he could muster. I could almost feel him trying to reign it all in. To get some bit of his self-control back, to get some ounce of restraint to keep him from doing something he might regret.

"Don't," he spoke. "Just don't move." His words were short and harsh from his breathing. He leaned closer in to me, pinning my lower half. I could feel his every breath, his every attempt on gaining control. His magic surrounded us, engulfing me with its power. I consumed it with fervor and I tasted his emotions. So much dark desire. It was a complete burning desire that echoed throughout his body. I could feel him stiffen as I noticed just how much our bodies seemed to meld into each other.

"Severus," I said again. I nearly moaned out his name as I breathed in his magic, letting it fill me. It burned down my throat, filling my lungs so deliciously. It was bliss taking him in. Complete and utter bliss.

"Don't," he said again. He pressed his head next to mine and I leaned into him even more, letting my breath dance under the nape of his neck. He took in a harsh some Gryffindor courage I turned towards him to kiss his cheek. He leaned towards me and I took the dive to capture his lips. They were unmoving as I pressed mine to his. I frowned.

"Just let go," I whispered. My words opened the dam as he pressed his lips harder on mine, finally returning it with as much passion as I had. Severus dropped his hand that pinned mine to weave it into my unruly curly locks and I placed my own wrapped around his head, trying to gain more leverage to return his kisses. It was as if we both lost what little control we had left as our bodies entwined. There was no care in the world, nothing else mattered let alone existed in our minds. The only thing that mattered was the two of us in the heat of the moment.

I could feel my body heating up from head to toe with pleasure. His lips went lower kissing and nibbling on my neck. I pulled on his hair harshly, exciting a low growl from him while I moaned under his touch.

"I should stop," he mumbled into his kisses. Almost scared that he would I lifted myself up to wrap my legs around him, securing him in place. I didn't know what possessed me to do something so brazen. The magic in my veins hummed with approval spurring me on. I felt so sinfully alive as the power reverberated stronger and stronger with every passion fuelled kiss. It was like a drug that I couldn't help but be addicted too.

"Don't," my voice sounded desperate and in truth it was. I nudged his head upwards again and captured his lips with mine. Severus bit me lightly and I opened my mouth up to his, letting his tongue explore my mouth. Our tongues battled for dominance for a split second before I let him take control. With a pull from his hand on my hair he deepened our kiss.

"I'm still your teacher," he whispered against my lips as he pulled away.

"It's summer," I mumbled back. I trailed my kisses towards his neck, tasting the saltiness of his skin. "Classes are not in session."

With a pull on his black locks our lips melded together again. I could feel himself trying to press deeper into me, trying to feel all of me. I shuddered under his soft caresses on my lower back, his fingers tracing some sort of design. I let out a purr of pleasure into his mouth.

"We really need to stop," he mumbled. He dropped his hand from my hair and pried my legs off of him. I let out a groan of disappointment as he stopped our little moment.

"You're not my teacher right now, Severus," I whined. "We didn't need to stop," I crept closer up to him, pressing my hands on his chest before tilting upwards to kiss him once more.

"Unfortunately _I_ am being summoned," he whispered in between my kisses. I stopped myself a breath away from his delicious mouth. My magic came alive for another moment before I fully regained my senses and pushed it to be hidden deeper inside me.

"And now _I_ am ice cold," I sighed, pulling away from him. I straightened myself, taking not of the feeling of my bruised lips with disappointment etched onto my face. He had his own disappointed grimace over his summoning by the Dark Lord, equal to mine, maybe more. I couldn't really tell with his scowl. "He really knows when to call you, huh?" I complained lightly. I hardly wanted to make a big deal out of it. For Severus' own sake, we both needed to be calm and collected in case of emergencies whenever he left the safety of Spinner's End.

With a wave of my hand I summoned his death eater cloak and mask, handing it to him as it zipped towards me. He wrapped himself in it immediately, falling into routine from the many times he'd been called away during the summer. With a heavy sigh he grabbed me once more to place a small peck on my lips.

"I'll be back, hopefully soon," he said softly. Brushing a lock of hair that had fallen in front of my face he let out another sigh. "Don't go out tonight. Just stay home," he nearly pleaded. I leaned in towards him to rest my head upon his chest, giving him a small nod.

"I'll stay," I resigned.

"Wait for me?"

"Always."

With a turn he disappeared from my sight in whirlwind of his black billowing robes. It always amazed me how he could do that so elegantly. There was always that one trailing piece of cloth as he whisked himself away to some unknown destination before he completely disappears. It was elegant and a signature trait of his.

Everyone who could apparate had their own style to it after so many times doing the act. That is if they master it. Elena's had a crimson and blazing orange tint to hers, making her look like she was being engulfed by flames. Draco took after Lucius with their black disapparation with a lingering silver ribbon of magic. Luna took after Narcissa who was the one who taught her over the summer in their rendezvous sessions with a lingering gold ribbon of magic to match their chosen wizard. Me? I liked the trailing cloth effect, it enveloped me almost, capturing me into the space between all spaces and reality. It was something I didn't know I was doing until Elena had pointed the signature out to me after several times of apparating. It wasn't completely like Severus' style. I always disappeared in the same black fashion except my magic always manifested itself into something more. In glittering silver and blood red I seemed to disappear and melt into the very air around me. She said it had a sense of beauty in it. I always thought it had more darkness than beauty.

I lingered watching the spot where he disappeared at until a shift in magic alerted me of someone's presence. The clock struck eleven. Without another warning, Elena burst into the room in a scandalous outfit. It was far too short and far too tight to even be remotely comfortable.

"Where's Luna?" I asked before anything else.

"She opted out when I told her to change her outfit. You seem to have that problem. Though from the looks of it, you don't have nay problems with Severus," she winked at me suggestively as her eyes gazed me up and down. I let my blush come through before shaking my head at her.

"I'm afraid I have to opt out as well," I commented. Her smile dropped and curled into a pout.

"Why not?" she complained. "Is it Severus?" She whined like a little kid who couldn't have any candy. It was amusing to see her as such. Despite her age, she really could be as immature as the rest of us. Sometimes I think it's because she had to act so old beforehand. It must be freeing to be young again.

"It is," I said truthfully. "Anyways, I promised I wouldn't leave." It also helped that I don't think I had the strength to really move after the adrenaline rush I felt when I was under Severus' touch. I blushed at the recollection of the moment and my body heated up once more.

Elena's frown turned again into a wide grin as she observed me. I could feel her oncoming pursuit and questioning at the forefront of her mind as she crept closer to me, like a lion hunting its prey.

"So how exactly did he persuade you into not going?" she teased. She knew exactly what happened as her gaze fell towards my bruised lips.

"We got into a fight." It was the truth, not the full truth but it was not a lie if it was only an omission of the complete event.

"Must have been some fight," she drawled on. I fidgeted in my spot under her gaze. It really was some fight. My body heated up even more as I remembered the feeling of Severus' lips on mine, how his fingers touched me and the hardness of his muscles flushed against mine. She let out a small chuckle and I couldn't help but pout. She was having way too much fun with this.

"Was it good?" She asked with a suggestive smile. I gave a dejected sigh as she got straight to the point.

"It was perfect."


	6. Chapter 5

**A/N: **So I just noticed that I had never done the disclaimer yet for this story so here it is:

**Disclaimer: Sadly, I for the life of me don't own Harry Potter. All characters belongs to J.K. Rowling. I simply meddle with them.**

**XOXO**

p.s. If you have the time, please review and let me know what you think of the story so far. I would love some more feedback. :)

**Chapter Five**

"Are you ready?" Elena said. Severus stood quietly next to me with a sullen expression as I shrank my last trunk to fit inside my little clutch.

"All set," I replied back. I made my way towards her when Severus grabbed my hand suddenly, keeping me from moving away from him. Elena noticed the small action and took her leave with an excuse of needing some water before we headed out to the burrow.

"Severus?" I said gently. He pulled me closer against his body, pressing my tightly against his chest as his arms encircled my waist. I could feel his breath on my hair, hearing him inhale my scent slowly as if trying to memorize it in his mind.

"Be careful," he whispered into my curly blonde locks. "The burrow may have high security wards, but it will not be enough if the others decides to attack." His warning made my emotions run high. He was worrying himself to death when I wasn't by his side since that night. We've never talked about what happened between us. Nor was there any repeat of that moment except for a few stolen kisses on my part whenever he left for another summoning. Yet even with that left unspoken, we laid by each other every night as we have accustomed ourselves on doing, wrapped in a tight embrace, hoping for an eternity of just that moment.

"I'll be fine. Elena is staying with me remember," I mentioned, trying to placate his nerves. I let my fingers weave and stroke his hair in my somewhat uncomfortable position. Even with my high heels he was taller than me. I heard him sigh into me, loosening his grip around my waist to let me breath more easily.

"Wear all your protective clothes everywhere you go. Don't forget your jewelry, especially those with the enchantments I casted for you," he reminded me.

"I will."

He pulled away from me gently before leaning in to press a soft kiss on my lips. It was soft and sweet, yet still with so much passion and desire in it. I let myself sink further into him, letting my desire get to me. We locked on for minutes before needing a break for air. I panted as my blush started to die down. His gaze had never left mine.

"Be safe," he said again.

"I will," I whispered just a few centimeters away from his lips. "Severus, what's going to happen now?" He stiffened his hold not wanting to go down that path that we had avoided since that one night.

"You will go to the Burrow," he spoke finally. I shook my head, not wanting that as my answer.

"I mean with us," I questioned. He let out a resigned sigh.

"We can't let this go on during school," he decided. "It is forbidden to have such relationship with a minor." There was reason in his statement but it hardly applied to us. We were at war, there were hardly any rules left, if any at all.

"I'm seventeen already because of the amount of time I spent using the timeturner," I mentioned. I let myself trail kisses on his neck, slowly tiptoeing upwards. "And I happen to like doing forbidden things. As much as I tried to follow rules, I always seem to break them," I added, finally letting my lips reach his own. He returned it with gentle presses, letting himself sink into whatever this was.

"We shouldn't," he mumbled in between breaths.

"But we will," I countered.

"I'm your teacher."

"I don't care." I let my hand weave further into his hair, giving it a hard pull to deepen our kiss.

"I should have more self-control," He groaned under my touch and I could feel his body heating up with mine.

"I'll just break that," I mumbled. He chuckled at my words.

"Insufferable little witch," he moaned as I gave another harsh tug on his locks.

"But I'm _your_ insufferable little witch," I replied back, a smirk on my lips.

"_Mine_." That one word nearly made me lose all control but I wanted to hear more of him. I needed him to tell me what I wanted to hear.

"Am I yours?" I said slightly teasingly.

"Mine," he replied rather defiantly, finally letting himself completely go as he pressed me into a nearby wall. His kisses trailed down my neck, down to the spot he'd had learned to be one of my weak spots. I moaned underneath him, my body wriggling, trying to press myself closer to his own.

"And you are?" I asked him, breathily.

"Yours," he said softly. I felt his tongue trail across my neck, so hot, so needy.

"My my, it seems to be getting real steamy in here," Elena's voice snapped us both out of it, and I could feel Severus' tongue stopping, still pressed against my neck.

"I hate you," I groaned out. Severus corrected himself accordingly letting me free from being pinned to the wall. I think he really liked pinning me to walls, seeing as every time he would lose himself I would wound up being pressed against a wall. I think I liked it too.

Elena chuckled at our somewhat disheveled state. With a flick of my hand I sent a small stinging hex her way, to which bounced off of her without her even blinking. Why did I even bother?

"Well then, come on," she tutted, "We're nearly late." I looked over to the clock, noticing that she was indeed right. "Say your goodbyes," she added before whispering underneath her breath, though loud enough for the both of us to hear, "though I do think you did plenty of that already." Severus scowled at her, but said nothing else, seeing as we were caught red-handed.

Turning to Severus I pressed another kiss on his lips before stepping towards Elena, picking up my bag as I went.

"I'll see you at school?" I questioned.

"Yes, perhaps sooner if I am summoned again," he added subtly. I gave him a grand smile before Elena took a turn next to me, disapparating the both of us from our spot. The pull of magic reverberated through my body until we landed into the familiar place of the Weasley's home.

"This is where they live?" Elena questioned in disgust. I rolled my eyes at her, but didn't comment otherwise. I already knew it wasn't the grand place she had in mind when it came to a pureblood home. With how she was raised and from her experience, a manor should be where the Weasley's should live. They were, after all, one of the few purebloods left in wizarding Britain.

I took great care in my steps, silently spelling the ground to harden as to not let our heels sink into the dirt. If I didn't take that precaution I would have Elena berating my ears with her distaste of the home before we even went inside.

"It's a hovel," she hissed in my ear quietly.

"It's much more charming inside," I whispered back. "Now please be courteous. These are people who think of me as their daughter." I pleaded a little. She gave off a soft sigh.

"Fine," she gave up. "But you are not their daughter," she could have nearly spat that out. If she wasn't being completely in her role as a Salian lady she would have done so, but alas she resigned herself into some sort of civil manner.

We neared the house and with a soft gentle knock, the door opened to reveal Mrs. Weasley who began fretting over us immediately.

"Welcome to our home, Hermione and," her voice trailed on figuring out how to address Elena. She should have known better and I could feel Elena's displeasure seep into her magic.

"Ah, Lady Salian, welcome to our home," Mr. Weasley finished for his wife, popping in at just the right moment.

"Pleasure to meet you again, Arthur, Molly." She spoke politely, letting her displeasure never surface for them to see outright.

"The pleasure is ours," he spoke softly. "Your bags?" he questioned, motioning to take hold of them.

"Let the elves handle them," Elena said next to me. Her eyes roamed around the room waiting for one to pop up to offer his or her services but none came quick enough for her.

"The Weasleys do not own house elves, Elena," I commented. She turned to the Weasleys with a gentle smile.

"Never mind then, we have our bags all sorted anyways," she mentioned politely. Though I could see her annoyance at the two.

"Well then, come in, come in," Mrs. Weasely finally said, opening the door to us fully. We walked inside smoothly, letting our long skirts fluttered by as we did so. "It's been quite chilly this summer with all the dementors running about," she added casually.

"Yes. London was especially gloomy," Elena replied back politely. Mrs. Weasley turned to me, enveloping me into a sudden hug.

"Let down your hood, dearie so I could see just how much you've grown," she urged. I followed her wishes and as soon as my hood dropped she let out a gasp of shock. "My dear, what on earth did you do to yourself?" she chastised. I frowned at her response but Elena quickly went in for me instead.

"She is a Salian. This is her finished transformation," Elena intervened. She took me by the arm, squeezing me for reassurance, and to show her pride in my complete transformation.

"You still should not have changed your looks simple to fit in. I thought you better than that, Hermione," she criticized. Mr. Weasley looked uncomfortable at his wife's comments on my changed looks. Though I might have changed dramatically since she last saw me her reaction hurt me.

"Thankfully _your_ opinion does not matter to us Salians," Elena hissed out. Her words were like poison yet her regal stance did not waiver. It was a trait that she was still teaching me. "Hermione is still as beautiful as she was before. Arthur, if this is how we will be treated here we will take ourselves elsewhere. I will not stand for my darling Hermione to be treated as such." She took my hand and I let her slowly move me to leave. It would be a bloodbath if she wasn't appeased in some form or another.

"Lady Salian, Hermione," Mr. Weasley called out to us. We halted in our steps and turned around, to see the rest of the Weasley family that had gathered after overhearing the ordeal. "I apologize on behalf of my wife. It is a nervous and anxious time for all of us with the recent outward rise of You-Know-Who and her criticism should not be taken to heart."

"What's going on?" Ron said from behind his father. I ignored him for the moment waiting for Elena's response. She pursed her lips tightly trying to assess the best course of action. She looked over to me and I gave her a small nudge. Her lips thinned out even more as she looked at Mrs. Weasley.

"Your opinion now, Weasley?" she hashed out harshly despite her soft voice. She looked to Mrs. Weasley with a look of superiority, as she probably thought the matriarch was much lower than her. In all honesty, as much as the Weasleys had taken care of me, it was true. In every way Elena was superior, not necessarily by blood, but my magic, power, wealth, and in her legacy.

"I stand by my opinion. She should not have forced herself to change-" Elena laughed outright at the matriarch's words, effectively cutting her off.

"Hermione did not force herself, I assure you of that," she let out another laugh before turning to Mr. Weasley. "Your wife, I agree, does not understand. However, you do?" She asked somewhat intrigued.

"A Salian can be recognized through their physical appearance of blonde hair and different colored eyes. It is in my own theory that the royal Salian blood begins to manifest when becoming of age in the wizarding world," he responded accordingly. He arm was tightly wrapped around his wife's waist, keeping her steady and quiet.

"That is somewhat correct. The Salian markings arrives differently for each of us. Hermione began her transformation this summer," Elena responded. It was true in my case and only in my case, they just didn't need to know that. All other Salians were to be born with their Salian appearance. No other witch or wizard knows the true truth about the Salian family other than Elena and myself. Even then, I don't know as much as I should.

"It will be our honor to welcome you to our home, should you accept our invitation once more," Mr. Weasley bowed slightly and I watched Elena carefully gaze onto him. She looked over at me and I gave her a soft smile of insistence.

"It seems my darling little sister wishes to stay," she commented. "Very well then." She reluctantly agreed, mostly for my sake. Her eyes were still cold as she stared at Mrs. Weasley. I could see it in those mismatched orbs her murderous intent for her blatant disregard on pureblood manner.

"I will show you to your room then," Mr. Weasley replied with a relieved sigh. He let go of Mrs. Weasley before gesturing us to follow him. I greeted the others with a quick hello before moving past them to get settled in. They looked confused on what just happened and I knew I would have some explaining to do. That was one conversation I was not looking forward to.

"This will be your room, it used to be Charlie's and Bill's old room," the wizard commented as he opened the door. It was larger than Ron's room but it was smaller than what Elena was used to. Regardless she bid the wizard her thanks and with another string of words she made some excuse of us needing some time to fix the room up with our stuff. Mr. Weasley left with a mention of calling us when lunch was ready. As soon as the door closed Elena let herself go.

"How dare she accuse you of such things!" She exclaimed. I motioned my wand over the door, securing a silencing charm before she completely let loose.

"Mrs. Weasley doesn't know any better. She likes to meddle," I offered, trying to calm her down.

"She is a pureblood. Surely she should know the proper etiquette. I knew they were not normal purebloods but this," she motioned around her, "takes that to an extreme." Her voice had quieted but I knew she wasn't done with telling me of her distaste for the Weasleys' lifestyle.

"Do they not realize that they ruin the pureblood status with how they live? In a pigsty," she commented. "They resort to giving their children a second rate life that pureblood children should not be given. For goodness sakes, every child be they muggle, muggleborn, half-blood or pure does not deserve a second-rate life." She finished.

"Are you done?" I commented. I sat down on the bed, hearing it creak under my weight.

"Yes," she said. "Don't sit there, it may break." She chastised me. I sat up immediately, thinking the same thing from when I sat down. "How long will we be staying here?" she sighed out.

"Two weeks. We can visit Luna though," I mentioned, knowing that Luna had a way of cheering her up. Elena really favored the airy witch. She said it was due to her regal beauty and manners, but I think it had something more to do with how Luna always spoke so freely and knowingly. It helped that she was a person you knew you could trust with your life.

"Very well. We can visit Luna tomorrow," Elena spoke. I smiled at her mention of Luna knowingly. "If we are staying here for so long I can't sleep in this hovel," she motioned around us. I agreed with her. Knowing Elena she would complain until she had her way. Being accustomed to a more affluent lifestyle made this place feel like hell to her.

"Which room?" I asked. I took at my wand and she followed suit, both of us poised to cast any spell we wished.

"My estate, third floor, powder blue bedroom. Keep the bed, we'll share." Without another word we set of casting transfiguration spells one after the other, transforming the room to our wishes. Elena sent out a familiar temporary extension charm to make the room the same size and before long everything was set in place.

The room looked elegant and so out of place compared to the rest of the house's design. It was powder blue in color with intricate French molding lining the walls. Several matching curtains draped over the windows with a large one for design hung above the four-post bed with equal design. A candle chandelier hung high above us in the now high vaulted ceiling, illuminating the room with its bright light. With a flick of our wands we drew out our shrunken wardrobes before placing them accordingly into the walk in closet we created.

Taking a step back we observed the finished room. Each furniture in the room was complimentary of each other, with a symmetrical design. It was, in one word, perfect.

"What do you think?" Elena questioned.

"I love magic," I breathed out with a smile.

She pocketed her wand and I followed her lead before flopping down on the bed carelessly. It felt just like the one back in her estate. I laid there staring at the high ceiling when I felt the bed dip next to me. From the corner of my eyes I saw Elena laying down much like me, though more slowly as to look more elegant. I let out a small chuckle at her actions.

"What now?" I whispered out loud.

"We can pack up our stuff and simply go back to Germany to my place," Elena said hopefully. I gave her a soft nudge and she laughed softly. "I suppose you should go visit your friends and catch up."

"And you?"

"I may take a nap or go for a walk if you wish to accompany me instead," she suggested. I opened my mouth to speak when the both of us heard three sharp knock on the door. Elena flicked her hand and the wards around the door fell.

"Come in," I said out loud. Ginny, the twins and Ron opened the door and made a move inside. They did not notice the changes at first but as the room began to sink in to them their jaws dropped.

"Bloody hell," Ron gapped. "How did you do this?" They all looked shocked at drastic changes to the room making Elena chuckle in amusement.

"Magic," she said dramatically. I let out my own little peel of laughter before sitting up from the bed to look at them more easily.

"How are you guys?" I questioned.

Their attention snapped out from the room and back onto me. Their eyes roamed over my new features and it was much of a shock to them as the room was.

"You've changed," Fred let out as everyone else seemed to be speechless.

"I'm coming of age now so I began my transformation," I replied swiftly. It was better to stick with the story.

"Transformation?" Ginny asked. She stepped closer towards me before sitting down on the bed next to me. I gave her a warm hug with a quick mention of me missing her, as was customary when you meet a friend after some time of not seeing each other.

"My Salian blood is finally showing itself," I mentioned.

"Ron mentioned you were a half-blood but I didn't believe him," the witch said still somewhat in shock. Her fingers picked up one of my curled locks, gently brushing it down.

"You look," Ron stuttered, "Uhm…"

"Merlin's beard Hermione, you're going to kill the boys at school." Ginny finished up. I let out a laugh and we fell into the talks of the summer happenings with Elena by my side. It was a harmless exchange as we stayed on much more innocent events on my part with Elena.

It was good talking to them again. Ginny took her leave and I bid her goodbye while the boys and us continued to talk. They were like a breath of fresh air, not diluted with the worse of the situation in the war. They were so innocent compared to Luna and Draco, or the others. The Weasleys were simply just the Weasleys. Though they were main targets in the war, they seemed to have no real care in the world especially the twins and their new shop.

"You should have come by earlier during the grand opening," George said.

"We blasted out loads of fireworks again. It was chaos," Fred grinned. I laughed at their anecdotes of several kids getting into all kinds of trouble with their parents because of the items they sold.

"And we didn't forget about you either, " George replied. He shoved a small box into my hands and I could feel some magic surrounding it. Giving them a grin I set it down on the floor before motioning Elena to enlarge it. She did so with a wave of her hand and before long the box grew to nearly my height. It resembled a wardrobe and I opened it cautiously. With the twins you never know what would hit you.

It was easier to open than I had imagined, with no booby-traps whatsoever. Instead there were shelves upon shelves of new products of various uses. Fireworks lined up an entire shelf, while another was filled with various trick potions, another with trick sweets and much more.

"Check out the drawers," I heard one of the twins say.

Opening them I noticed several glittering purple and black crystalized like stones alongside several metal pieces, fleshy ears and more. There were several hats and gloves held familiar magic on it and I could feel the amount of spell work interweaved in each item.

"Darkness powder for quick getaways," One twin said.

"Decoy detonators and extendable ears," the other one continued.

"And shield enchanted clothes," I wrapped up for them. I picked up a scarf from the drawer.

"The shields aren't completed yet, they only work for minor hexes and child duels but it's something." Fred mentioned with a slight frown.

"We were wondering if you have any tips for us," George spoke with hope, batting his eyes at me for a comedic effect. I pursed my lips while examining the piece of cloth.

"Rules on underage magic?" I questioned Elena. I needed to perform some spells, and while I could do so easily without the trace on me now, the others might be confused on how I did such a thing inside their household without getting caught by the ministry. Unless they already knew the loophole.

"Loophole," Elena said briskly. The others hung to her every word as she spoke. "Underage magic can be hidden when in a magical establishment or home as it is eitheir the owner's, parents' or legal guardian's responsibility to give the proper disciplinary measures when such actions are committed."

"And do I have your permission?" I asked her teasingly.

"You always do." Without needing any more from her I tossed the scarf into the air and with a quick motion of my wand the scarf stayed suspended in the air with a silvery shimmer around it. Another flick and a ray of bright red hit it square on and it disintegrated into a pile of ashes.

I frowned at the ashes that fell on the bed and with a sweep of Elena's hand she fixed it right up again with the scarf in its wake. Picking up the cloth again I observed it once more before turning to the twins who looked at me in both amazement and wonder at the magical display.

"Add an impervious charm and notice-me-not spell. If you can also go find the _vitam_ _tuendam_ sonnet, that should enchant the pieces to repel or weaken a vast more variety of hexes and curses. Though they don't stand a chance on stronger more dark arts." I mentioned.

"Thanks Hermione!" Fred grabbed me into a fierce hug along with his brother.

"Also try the _sensus_ _immortalitatis _sonnet to enhance the other defensive enchantments," Elena added. I gave her a small smile of thanks at her contribution and the twins gave her a large grin back. Their smiles suddenly fell as they noticed the one flaw of our advise.

"Where can we about those spells?"

"Sonnets of A Sorceror," Elena mentioned.

"But that's a dark book," Ron gasped.

"Only because the spells are strong and the curse placed on it," I countered.

"Go purchase the book and place the usual silencing charm on it then stroke the spine with your wand and you should be fine," Elena said rather casually. "Only fools let themselves read something like that without precaution."

"But it's a _dark_ book," Ron said again.

"Only because it is old and the author thought it would be funny. Older wizards have a weird sense of humor," she said dryly. I let out a small laugh at that.

"Like you?" I questioned under my breath, just for her to here. She glared at me, jokingly pressing her wand against my ribs.

"You're positive we'll be fine?" George asked warily.

"Yes. If you wish I can be there myself when you look at it," Elena offered. I seconded that and the both of them were more relieved and back to their usual carefree manner.

"It's a dark book," Ron whispered out.

"There's no such thing as dark books or spells. They only become dark depending on the users intent and actions." I whispered back to him while the twins and Elena talked. She seemed more comfortable with the two, no doubt due to their obvious recent wealth, considering their dragon hide vests and this seasons' fashion line.

"Hermione?"

"Yes Ron?"

"The war is going to change us isn't it?" He sounded worried at the thought of us changing and I couldn't help but sympathize with him. Everything was already different between all of us. Everything had already changed. I wasn't the same witch I used to be, just like how he and Harry were not the same wizard they thought they would grow up to be when they first entered the castle walls of Hogwarts. We were so young back then when we decided to be friends. We were so young and innocent back then. Now? Now we were fighting in a war. In a year or two we will be in the front lines trying to survive. All hope to retain our innocence was lost the moment we walked through those gates and into the castle walls.

"I don't want us to change," he said nervously. His words brought me back and I gave him a sad smile.

"We already have."


	7. Chapter 6

**A/N: This chapter seems to be a bit shorter than the last so as a little treat I will be posting up chapter seven quicker than usual. ;)**

**I hope all of you enjoy this chapter. Let me know what you think. :)**

**Chapter Six**

I shifted in bed uncomfortably, feeling the ring on my finger heating up with a familiar sensation. Groggily I lifted it up to my weary eyes reading the small magical inscription that was beginning to form.

'_H- Meet now in the End –S'_

I snapped awake, my body moving on auto as I gathered my senses. Elena shifted next to me and I could feel her breathing change as she comes to.

"Why are you up?" She groaned. With her fingers she lazily rubbed her eyes, trying to wake up.

"Go to sleep. I'm meeting with Severus," I whispered. I lifted myself off the bed and with quiet steps moved to slip on my cloak and shoes. I didn't bother changing into proper clothes as I secured my rings and jewelry in place along with my wands. Elena shifted back in bed with a mumble that I couldn't make out.

Taking a large deep breath I twisted my foot before feeling myself get swept off my feet in a haze of black cloth and shadows and the rest of my signature trait. With a silent ripple in magic I formed myself into the living room of our home. Severus paced across the room, his head down in thought and I grimace on his lips. I frowned at his appearance, it was only a few days since I've left and he already looked like he'd gone through hell without me by his side. I let myself take a deeper breath, sucking in his magic, letting it fill me up with his rampant emotions. He seemed fine. He wasn't mad or fearful. He was just uneasy it seemed. With the way he was pacing I wouldn't think that was all he was feeling.

He didn't seem to notice my presence as I walked towards him, my robes billowing behind me just like his own. I shivered momentarily as the cold air hit my skin, my nightgown was not doing anything to protect me from the draft in the room.

"Severus?" I whispered as I finally reached him. He turned to me and I let my hand reach for his chest gently. Without much warning he grabbed me, pulling me close towards him in tight embrace.

His lips crashed into mine in passion and near desperation. I shuffled in my place, slightly uncomfortable but he kept his hold strong, nearing painful as he moved his lips with mine. He tasted like him, pure powerful Severus. I gave up finding a more comfortable position and I lifted my hands to wrap it over his neck, letting my fingers tread along his silky black hair that I loved so much.

I hardly noticed us moving as his hands hoisted me up to let me wrap myself around his waist. I moaned from the friction of our bodies before melting into him. By the Fates, I loved this man, my man, my wizard. I could feel his hand tracing the small of my back before tracing dizzying patterns on my thigh. I moaned again into his mouth as his tongue played with mine. We hit the wall and I let out a groan of pleasured pain. If my lips weren't so busy I would have laughed knowing he was going to take me to another wall.

My head grew light as Severus trailed his kisses down my neck, lower and lower, his tongue trailing the same dizzying pattern.

"Severus," I moaned out loud. His name never sounded hotter on my lips.

"Hermione," he mumbled into my skin, his lips moving back up to capture my lips again. He kisses were rougher than ever before, more fervent and borderline consuming, as he tasted all of me. He moved me, with a soft incoherent mumble of words I felt my cloak drop from me, leaving me in only my nightgown. Despite the cold air of the room I was burning up with desire. My body and his felt like they were on fire as his lips crashed against mine again. Our teeth clashed and I could taste the blood on my lips as he bit down hard on mine. I bite him back with the same undiluted passion and his blood joined mine in our fervent kisses.

By the Fates he felt so good on me. His touch burned me up from the inside and my mind grew hazy with every little touch he gave me. I was losing complete control as my magic flared with his, adding to the sensation.

"I guess you missed me," I teased against his lips.

"Hermione," he moaned as I pulled roughly on his black hair. I pulled away from his lips letting my own butterfly kisses make a path down his jaw onto his neck. I could taste him on my tongue. He groaned under my touch but I kept my little control over the moment. His body trembled under mine under my touch, yet his hands kept its hold on my body, letting me stay in place pressed against his body. Being more courageous I let my hips roll against his, exciting another earthy groan escape his lips. My eyes grew hazed over pleasure.

"Did you miss me, Severus?" I asked again, giving another roll of my hips.

"Yes," he moaned out loud.

"Couldn't live without me?" I asked excitedly. I pressed myself into him and I could feel his lips hit my neck, suckling and nipping at my skin, tasting me, taking me in.

"Need you." My body rippled under his touch and I could feel his body slack slightly before he took a harder grip on my legs, moving me away from the wall.

"How long? How long will you need me?" I could hardly focus as he carried me up the stairs, his lips trailing down every inch of my already exposed flesh. My body sang for more.

"Forever." His body laid down with me, onto his bed, the soft mattress was such a difference to the hard wall, allowing him sink himself on me. I could feel the heat radiating of his hardened body as my hands trailed over him. I worked on his numerous buttons before getting frustrated and with a motion of my hand it completely flew off him along with his shirt.

His muscles rippled under my touch as my own sang even louder as Severus' fingers explored my small frame. His touch was so light, making my heart flutter with every tantalizing graze of his digits on my body. With a sudden grab on both my hands, he had them completely pinned above me, leaving me completely helpless to his touch. His mouth felt hot as they explored my skin, kissing, nibbling on every exposed inch of me.

"Yes, Severus," I purred writhing beneath him. His finger trailed lower and lower down my thigh before deliciously slowly creeping up higher. I could feel myself growing more anxious, my body responding perfectly to him. I moaned his name again, encouraging him to keep going when he stopped abruptly, his lips growing still against my flesh.

"No, don't stop," I whispered, bucking my hips.

He let me go and I gave out a huff of frustration. I was so ready, so hot and needy. He shifted on top of me before rolling himself to lay beside me. His breath was as ragged as mine and it took us a few minutes before our bodies cooled down and our breathing to turn normal.

"You better have a bloody good reason right now," I growled at him. My annoyance at him was evidentially showing and I did nothing to hide it.

"I apologize for my behavior. I should not have taken advantage of you," he said softly beside me, his guilt interlacing with his voice. I sighed at his words. I rolled over next to him before shifting myself completely to straddle his waist. Leaning down I let my lips brush gently against his.

"You did not take advantage of me," I whispered. "And I was talking about you stopping. I happen to have liked you snogging me," I grinned at the quick flutter of shock that had flew over his face. Pressing my lips once more on his I rolled off him again.

"So tell me your reason and it better be a good one. The Dark Lord summoning you isn't even a good enough reason this time," I said teasingly. He lifted himself up to sit up next to me, his face gloomier than ever.

"I'm the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher," he said softly. The words hit me and I lunged forward at him to envelop him in a hug.

"That's great Severus!" I said happily. "You've always wanted to teach defense since all our old bloody teachers were never quite to your standards," I teased him again. "Oh I should make you a cake, even if it is late tonight already." I couldn't help but feel elated at the news. Finally a Dark Arts teacher who actually knew what he was doing. As good as Remus was when he taught, it was nearly all theory. Even Barty Crouch seemed a bit better, despite the illegality of some of the things we were taught. At least that fourth year was hands on and practical.

I let go of Severus who was still in my hold. Looking over him I finally noticed Severus' quiet self.

"What's wrong?" I questioned gently. "Severus?"

"The Dark Lord is pleased, however the position is cursed," he whispered. "By the Dark Lord himself." I frowned at his worry. While he looked sullen, there was no tinge of worry in his voice. His eyes were a different matter. Knowing him, and spending so much time next to the Potion Master, now Defense professor, had taught me to see more behind his usual glaring eyes.

"Have you signed anything?" I wondered out loud.

"No, but-"

"Then we will be still able to find a loophole in the curse," I cut him off before he ventured further into a more morbid thought. "I've suspected since last year that it may be the contract used by the school. Knowing how archaic things are the contract would be the same as all others used before the newly minted teacher. Simply ask to review the contract and draw up your own claiming some sort of need you want and we should be just fine," I suggested. It wasn't a clear theory, but it was the best I had to calm Severus. The curse _was_ bad and him falling ill due to it was something I didn't want to ever happen. I needed him far too much to loose him now.

"Do you suppose it really is the contract? You are correct in summarizing that the contract has been in use since before Albus has been headmaster," Severus explained.

"I believe so. That would give the Dark Lord enough time to have done something to it somehow," I trailed off. I got off of Severus who sat there, his eyes intently focused on mine searching for something.

"Albus knows that Draco has a mission within Hogwarts. I had to tell him," he spoke softly. My eyes surely widened at the words he spoke.

"That was faster than what we had imagined it would have taken him to ask you or for you to divulge the information." My lips thinned as I thought about the recent events. Man, I was gone for only a few days now and this happens.

"He was to summon me later this week, however it was best to inform him prior to the meeting," he drawled on. "Ensures my place as a spy," he added. I nodded at his decision. It was best he spoke to the headmaster beforehand. It was something I had overlooked.

"What does he think the mission entails?"

"His death," Severus cut to the point.

"Let him think so then. It will help move our plans along," I sighed. I let my hand brush through my hair in slight annoyance. It was terrible troublesome, meddling with fate, especially on a matter as large and important as this.

"Draco will not be planning his death." The words spilt from his lips was a statement that was obvious enough that it shouldn't have even been said. I looked at him strangely wondering where he was going with this.

"And?"

"Albus will be expecting attempts on his life." I bit my lip before letting out a loud exhalation.

"Then we will do so," I said quickly.

"Surely we can just let him die without our intervention. He is dying already and us meddling with that could cause more trouble than it's worth," The wizard tried arguing next to me.

"Dumbledore is dying?" I questioned. I was shell-shocked by the news. "You hadn't told me that before." My mind raced as I brought up memories of the recent conversations with Severus, the visions of Luna, even the few visions Elena was graced with. There was nothing about Dumbledore dying. Was this something caused by our meddling? Did the fates change so quickly as to ensure his death in some other form?

"He has been cursed by a ring that belonged to the Dark Lord," Severus said plainly.

"Surely he wasn't so foolish as to not have undertaken some form of prevention. Powerful dark magic leaves enough traces to be known. Especially by another powerful caster like Dumbledore. A simple touch of something heavily cursed could be deadly. Did he?" I let the thought escape my lips freely within the safety of our home.

"He wore the ring. He had a lapse of judgment," Severus sighed exasperatedly.

"Lapse of judgment?" I repeated back a bit flabbergasted at the thought. "Enough to warrant his death?" I looked at him incredulously. Something must have been different somehow as to cause Dumbledore to do such a thing. I mean it was entirely stupid to wear a cursed ring. He must have already known it had belonged to the Dark Lord and he only leaves things behind if he knows it is protected enough with dark magic.

I bit my lip again as my mind wandered. Dark magic like that, to curse such a powerful wizard like Dumbledore would only be used if the thing in question was something of importance. Much more important than it would seem.

"What kind of curse is it? What does it do?" I asked Severus. I waited in anticipation for his answer.

"I do not know. Simply, it causes decay from the point of origin. It is traveling rapidly throughout his body. My aid is the only thing preventing him from dying so quickly at this point." He laid back down on the bed, a bit defeated.

"How much time does he have?" I shifted so I could fully view Severus, his chest rising and falling as he breathed.

"Until December at worst. A year or so at best," he gave me the odds. I pursed my lips.

"So either way he will die during this school year?" I murmured.

"Yes. He wishes me to recruit the Malfoys," he added abruptly. My eyes narrowed at the news.

"Through Draco?" I probed.

"He believes Draco will allow our help discreetly, and in turn his parents will follow him. He wished for him to turn spy for us," the man explained.

"So getting Dumbledore to sign off any of our actions to be under his orders even after his death is a given success?"

"More or less." I let out a breath of relief. Finally some good news. It was one of the many things keeping me awake at night. Everything hung on a loose thread, barely hanging on. Everything depended on another factor, this being one of the major ones.

"We need to do this slowly. Make it believable that Draco is trying to kill him during the start of the year," I decided. It was a risky move but it needed to be done.

"Draco will be needing a handler. Albus will be trying to recruit you for that as well."

"Why not another teacher, or you for that matter?" I questioned. It would be much more convenient if it was me, but Dumbledore really shouldn't trust a student with being a handler for such a spy, not in the current circumstance.

"A student would be less likely to be chosen. The Dark Lord would not suspect a student talking to another if they were to get caught meeting covertly," Severus said suggestively. I laughed at him as his ears turned slightly pink.

"I suppose that's true," I managed to let out after my little fit.

"We will get him to sign off to ensure the Malfoys' freedom after the war. Yours as well. I will need to write a contract or agreement of some sort," I ranted on. My mind grew jumbled over everything I needed to do from this moment onwards. Things were set in motion and I needed to have everything secured or else it would all just fall apart.

"Do you really think we can manipulate one of the greatest light wizards along with the greatest dark wizard in the century?" Severus questioned. I turned to face him a bit unnerved at his question. Leaning into him I placed a soft kiss on his cheek.

"Of course. Haven't you heard?" I said teasingly. "I'm the brightest witch of my year."

"Yes, the insufferable know-it-all," Severus managed to chuckle out.

"_Your_ insufferable know-it-all," I quirked back at him. He let out a sigh before wrapping his arms around my waist.

"Can you say it?" he murmured into my hair.

"Of course," I whispered back. I stroke his hair carefully, letting my fingers weave into the inky strands. "I love you Severus Snape."

"I love you too."

"Want to take a break from all this?"

"Yes."

"Want me to make you some cheesecake?" I asked him gently. He lifted his head from being buried in my curly hair, his eyes gleaming with hope.

"I thought you'd never ask."


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven**

I readied myself for bed, my long blonde locks seemed to grow wilder by the second as I did so. Biting my lower lip I gave up dealing with it manually and with a small gesture of my hand it righted itself once more into a somewhat tamer curls.

"Why you did not do that in the first place perplexes me, dearie," Elena next to me said rather amusedly. A smirk graced her lips and I scowled at her little tease.

"I was raised like a muggle, remember? I fancy doing things manually from time to time." She raised an eyebrow at my explanation. She understood the idea of it but fancied using magic instead for most cases. It was awfully handy at times. I exited the lavatory with her trailing after me. Both our night robes sweeping behind us in a train like fashion. Her silver robes gleamed in the candlelight while my own emerald ones glistened instead. It was hardly a difference but I noticed it nonetheless.

I could hear Ginny yelling up the stairs, her voice carrying through the walls of her home. Elena paused in her steps along with me as we listened to her calls. Distinctively I could make out the words 'Harry' and 'Trunk' in the mix. The others who joined in the inter-house conversation echoed her calls, adding to the loudness of voices seeping in through the walls. Elena and I peaked out of our designated room to lean over the bannister to join the fray.

"Did someone mention Harry?" I said, my wand was discreetly pressed against my neck, enhancing my voice to allow my words to be heard throughout the house.

"Yes, is he up there with you?" Ginny yelled from the first level. My eyes narrowed before I felt the shift in magic due to an apparation. I could feel the strength behind the magical signature and I, along with Elena, knew at the instant who it belonged to. With another shift in magic right outside the Burrow the magical signature disappeared as quickly as it went.

I didn't need to warrant Ginny a response as Harry burst in through the door, sheepishly grinning as Mrs. Weasley quickly enveloped him into a warm, though from the look of Harry, a suffocating embrace.

With Elena's arm in mine we walked down the number of steps to greet him along with the others. Just as we entered the room, Ginny launched herself at Harry in welcome as her mother finally released him in her grasp. I let out a small laugh at her actions. She reigned in her emotions at seeing Harry once again soon after, and with an embarrassed expression pulled away from him so I could greet Harry as well.

"Hermione?" He asked questioningly, his eyes looked at me from head to toe. My change in appearances had evidently thrown him off as he took the sight of me in.

"Stop staring and give me a hug," I teased. That brought him out of it as he quickly took me in his arms to give me my hug. It felt right having him like this once again. I'd missed him, the him that I had come to know. My actions that drifted us apart during last year echoed in my mind as a deep regret.

"I'm guessing you missed me?" He joked. I hugged him tighter, afraid that if I let him go I would lose him forever.

"I'm sorry for being so distant lately." I whispered for him to hear only. He tightened his hold on me briefly. I wasn't just sorry for that but I couldn't really say what else I was sorry for. What would I say then? I'm sorry I didn't prevent your godfather to get killed? I'm sorry that I'm telling you lies? I'm sorry that I have to kill the one man left in this world that you trust so much? I'm sorry that the man you believe is protecting you may just be the one who caused this entire mess? I clung to him closely, ignoring the looks I felt from the others behind me.

"It's alright. I can't exactly not let you have other friends," he said gently, probably thinking about Luna. He tried playing it off as something unimportant but his grip on me tightened knowingly.

"No harm done?" I questioned hopefully.

"No harm done," he repeated. "Best friends?"

"Yes," I let out a shaky nod before finally pulling away from him. "I'm glad you're safe," I said louder for the others to hear.

"And I'm glad you finally gave the bloke room for air," Ron tried to joke, but I could hear the tint of jealousy in his voice. I blew it off as nothing as I stepped back from Harry to stand next to Elena.

"Elena you've met Harry," I gestured for them to greet. "Harry you remember my sister, Elena Salian."

"Pleasure to meet you again, Lady Salian," He said rather nervously. Elena liked him and smiled.

"Just Elena would do," she offered.

"You two look much more alike now than before," Harry spoke. His eyes flashed back and forth form us.

"Yes. Hermione's protective glamour charm has finally fallen due to her coming of age," Elena explained politely. "She has the trait of a true Salian." She looked at me fondly and I could feel her pride washing over me as she let her magic touch mine.

"Well then," Mrs. Weasley cut in. "Have you had supper yet?' She questioned the dark haired wizard.

"Yes," Harry's response was quick to the point.

"Then off to bed, the lot of you. It's far to late already." With that she shooed the rest of us off. With a quick glance at Harry I told him that we would catch up the following morning. Saying our goodbyes we glided to bed.

* * *

The next morning greeted us with bright sunny skies and the heat was a great change to the gloomy weather experienced due to the dementors running about. The wind tasted fresh on my tongue as took in a deep breath before pulling on yet another dress that was laid out in front of me. It was a more traditional dress that echoed the style of centuries before. The tight corset nearly took my breath away with how much it clung on me, squeezing me so hard that I could barely breath. It flared just a bit to accentuate my hips before falling down, sweeping to the floor elegantly. The dark green fabric made my somewhat sun kissed skin glow.

Elena stood next to me, fixing her hair with her wand in a similar dress. The only exception was hers was a bloody crimson red. Her eyes took in the color appreciatively and I feel her magic darkening in bloodlust or some other sort of similar emotion. She needed to get out to practice some darker arts. Any really, even the smallest bit of a more powerful magical spell would have put her at ease. Her magic was overstored and she needed release. She would need to go out soon enough to get that, without me by her side.

"Why dresses?" I asked her as my magic weaved into my hair, taming it into still natural looking curls.

"They were just finished and I wished for you to wear them," Elena replied simply, looking at me as if the question was so unneeded. I let a smile grace my lips before taking her offered arm.

"You need to get out today," I whispered into her ear. The noise from downstairs grew louder as we went down the stairs.

"I know. I will be heading to the estate for a while," she spoke carefully. Her words held no obvious darkness within them but I knew she would be doing something either borderline illegal or just plain illegal, unless she was planning something big.

"When will you be back?"

"Perhaps tonight or tomorrow," she spoke evenly as we entered the room filled with the others. I greeted them all as we settled down, filling our plates with a moderate amount of food for breakfast.

"Do be safe," I said politely.

"I should say the same for you," Elena teased.

"Be safe for what?" Harry asked after swallowing his food. He and the others looked at us, waiting for an answer.

"I will be leaving today to take care of some business," Elena replied politely. It was a short and simple reply that cut the conversation quickly. They didn't need to know what Elena had planned, not when I wasn't truly privy to the information yet either.

"What do you have planned, Hermione?" Harry looked to me. Putting down my breakfast tea I gave him a warm smile.

"I thought we could catch up. Your letters have never truly been that informative," I giggled. He let out a chuckle as well.

"We were already planning on playing Quidditch," Ginny said rather annoyed. Her snippy tone took me by surprise but I held the expression down. What was wrong with her?

"I nearly forgot about that," Harry mentioned.

"We'll be uneven," Ron said, "but we can still practice."

"If your uneven, I guess I could play." I said hesitantly. Elena beside me straightened up higher than usual, her eyes flitting over mine with concern.

"Dearie, I thought I had made it clear that I do not wish for you to partake in the sport for health reasons," she spoke. "I cannot be responsible for you coming home hurt and not in pristine condition." _Severus will have my head._ Her last thoughts needed not be said as it was spoken clearly through her eyes and the silence.

"Nonsense, Elena," I waved her concern off. "When do you wish to play?" The others looked at me strangely.

"You're really going to play? I thought you hated being on a broom." Ginny wondered out loud.

"Yes I will. I simply was not comfortable enough on a broom before," I said swiftly. I could feel Elena's gaze falling on me, her magic extending out to reach me.

"You will not put yourself in harms way," she said clearly. I turned to her with a frown.

"I will not be in harms way. It's just quidditch Elena," I reasoned. Her lips thinned and I could see her fighting with herself.

"Others do not see it that way," She said gently.

"What others do not see is something that needs not be said," my words sounded harsh but really, Elena was taking this too far. Severus would surely not have banned me from playing a bit of friendly quidditch.

"Hermione," her voice had grown cold to my ears. The others were quiet as they took in our little spat.

"I will be fine, Elena," I gritted out. She grabbed my wrist tightly and I winced under the pressure. "Let go of me."

"Not until you promise me that you will not be out looking for any form of danger without me to watch over you. You are still not of age to protect yourself." Elena's grasp tighten painfully and I pulled my arm trying to free myself.

"Let her go," Harry nearly yelled, finally having enough. Elena and I didn't care to pay any attention to him nor the others.

"Let go," I said again.

"I forbid you to do so," She pressed on.

"I hardly think _you_ can forbid me to do something. You are not the one who can order me around in this form. Even if you are my sister," I snarled out.

Elena frowned before releasing my arm. In another sharp movement I found myself with a wand pressed roughly against my temple, a hand grasping my jaw keeping me in place.

"What are you-" my words were cut off as a sudden pain entered me through my mind. Elena's own mind delved into the depths of mine, forcing several rare visions she was graced with from the Fates into my mind. I gasped at the roughness of the intrusion but I could feel her desperation in them. Her usual harden emotions crumbled as she forced the feelings she felt for me during my stay in the infirmary after the mishap at the Department of Mystery. Her worry for all of our safety was immense and several memories of her watching Severus' worry stricken expression as he gazed upon my healing body.

I let out a whimper as she finally left my mind. The sun hardly felt warm to me anymore as I shivered from it all. I lifted my gaze at her, ignoring the concerned voices of Harry, Ron and Ginny. Elena's eyes were hardened like steel but I could see behind her façade.

"Very well," I whispered quietly, still trying to even out my breath. "I will only watch them play," I decided. The quick flash of expression through her eyes did not escape me.

"Only until you are either back in Hogwarts or of age. You understand, don't you, Hermione," Elena spoke evenly. Her voice was cold and icy but I could hear the lingering surprised emotions beneath it all.

"I do. I'm sorry for pushing it," I admitted. She gave me a small smile before fully letting me go. "Only until I am of age," I repeated. She gave me a gentle caress of the cheek with a somewhat saddened smile.

"I'm afraid I ruined your hair," she mentioned offhandedly, before reaching to take her tea in her hand once more. Taking a small sip she conjured a small mirror to place in front of me.

"Oh dear," I said out loud. My hair had grown wilder through the ordeal and with a gesture to Elena she fixed it up for me, vanishing the mirror soon after.

"That's all you have to say? She bloody manhandled you. That's abuse," Ron nearly cried out at me. I looked at him somewhat confused. She hardly hurt me in the long run, and she had more than enough reason to prevent me from playing. Even as protected as I was, if I let out more advanced magic without Elena present I could have been in real trouble. Thus making me unable to protect or heal myself should the need arise without causing suspicion. If Ron thought that was abuse, he really didn't know what abuse truly was.

"Elena was just showing me reason," I explained vaguely. I looked at Harry's downward lips and shook my head at him. He let out a soft sigh before reluctantly taking a seat.

"That was abuse. She put you at wand point," Ron argued.

"To show me reason," I said again to add more emphasis. "Drop it Ronald. Elena didn't do me any harm."

"But you were in pain," he countered.

"Simply from shock," Elena cut in rather amused. Her previous worries finally having set aside. She peered over to Ron with a small smirk gracing her lips. The thoughts in her head was shielded from me but I could imagine it had some form of mischief in it.

"But-"

"I am her older sister. I have some form of authority and responsibility over Hermione, despite her being so near to coming of age. She is still under my wing and as such, must behave in a certain way that I approve of," the witch gave the explanation without missing a beat, despite the falseness of her true reasoning.

"Oh look," I cut in, pointing towards the window where two owls could be seen flying through to sky, coming our way. Nightmare was easily visible to my eyes as the grand bird flew towards me, while the other was more average and not quite as prominent. They swooped in without a second thought, dropping several letters on the table. Nightmare flew over to me, wings tucking in to land on my outstretched arm. His claws digging into my flesh, but not quite drawing blood. I picked the letter from his beak before sending him off back into the open air, a sausage in place of the letter I took.

"Our O.W.L.s," Ron muttered nervously. Harry looked paler than before as he held his letter in front of him. Looking down at the two in my hand I couldn't help but wonder what the other was about. It held the same familiar Hogwarts crest formed with the red wax, the same parchment was used, though it couldn't have been about my exams seeing as the others only got one each.

The boys ripped their apart to read their results while Ginny simply opened hers with less nervousness seeing as it only contained the new shopping list for that year. I looked at mine wondering, before lifting a small knife I had secured in my sleeve to cut the letter cleanly open.

The parchment was crisp and the black ink was carefully written in a vaguely familiar style. My eyes roamed over the results, a smile gracing my face as I viewed them. Each subject was lined with a perfectly written 'O.' The flourishing of the headmaster's signature as well as the Minister's graced the bottom of the official transcript. I'd passed my classes with perfect scores.

"What'd you get?" Ron asked. I passed the results to Elena who simply beamed at me before handing it over to the others who tried to veil their jealousy over the marks. I looked at the two boys' results and they had both managed to scrounge a justifiable amount O.W.L.s, with Harry besting Ron. Handing the letters back to them, Elena regarded the other letter with more interest.

"The other?" she questioned. I was just as interested and curious of the other letter as the immortal witch beside me.

With a sharp flick, the knife cut open the letter, easily unveiling the letter hidden within. I picked it up before reading through the scribbled words that graced the parchment. I felt myself still as I read through it. My breath halting as I took in the words written for me from the headmaster himself.

"Dearie?" Elena's voice flitted to my ears. I handed her the letter wordlessly. She grabbed it quickly, she looked calm but I could see the concern in her eyes at my silent self. Elena's eyes flew back and forth, reading each line carefully.

Finally letting my emotions show I let a large undiluted smile appear on my face. Her own lips mirrored mine as her mismatched eyes shone.

"What do you think?" I said.

"Oh," she took me in her arms, her pride in me radiated off her and her magic in waves. "I'm so proud. My little Hermione as Head Girl!"


	9. Chapter 8

**A/N: Hi everyone. I hope all of you like this chapter. Let me know what you think. :)**

This chapter is dedicated to Violet1994. I hope you would make an account, so I could reply to you. Anyways, thanks for your reviews. I've missed hearing from you. :)

XOXO

**Chapter Eight**

"What!" Ginny yelled out in surprise.

"Bloody hell, Hermione," Ron gasped.

"I thought you had to be in your seventh year to be Head Girl," Harry mentioned. Their shock and responses overlapped with each other's and I let myself smile at them.

"It seems that no seventh year girls had high enough qualifications, the only one who did turned down the job due to their N.E.W.T.s," I grinned at their faces and Elena looked at them rather amused before turning to me once more.

"You will be the youngest Head Girl in the history of Hogwarts, dearie," she absolutely beamed. "This calls for a bit of celebration." I looked at her worriedly.

"I don't need a celebration," I protested earnestly. Not with this war going on.

"Nonsense," she blew over. "A ball perhaps?"

"A ball?" I repeated a bit put out.

"No, never mind that idea. A ball would simply be too hard to plan at such late notice. The one ball for your birthday is enough to appease that thought in my mind. A gift is well in order though," She ranted off quickly. I looked at her with wide eyes.

"My birthday?" I looked at her quizzically. She couldn't possibly be thinking of doing such a grand event during a wizard war. She must be insane. Her smile confirmed her insanity.

"Of course. You're coming out, being as you will be formally of age, a celebration is in order. I have cleared it up with your Headmaster already, you will be excused for that entire night from duties and liable to miss a few classes," she waved her hand as if it wasn't much trouble executing such a feat. "Though I still need to get a wizard to escort you, one who I approve of."

"I can't have a birthday ball," I reasoned. "We are at war, this circumstance surely negates the need to have such an event."

"Again, I must say nonsense. Having a ball is not much trouble, even in a war."

"It is enough trouble," I pushed.

"It cannot be cancelled now," Elena insisted. "Letters have already been sent out to nearly all prominent families, all my other connections and your approved friends."

"We weren't invited," Harry decided to cut in.

"You didn't invite them?" I questioned Elena, somewhat alarmed.

"Heavens, no," Elena said a bit confronted. "I had invited Luna. And only she will be going. _That _is final." I looked at her quizzically. She must have been mad to not invite the boys. They were one of my closest friends, after all.

"Why? We are her friends too," Ron argued.

"I see that," she looked over Ron's face before trailing down to his crumb covered shirt. "However, certain associates of mine will not be pleased with _your _presence in such an event." The insult was clear and Ron glowered at the accusation.

"Don't say a word," I said swiftly to Ron and the others.

"But-"

"Elena," I said gently.

"Yes dear," she replied politely.

"Explain." She gave a sigh before looking at me directly with her piercing eyes.

"Everyone there will be of age. Those not of age will be accompanying a family member of which you must create an association with. Every person there has been selected by me for certain reasons. Each association you will make there will give you the connection you need for the future," she explained. Most likely, all the associated their will be someone partitioning in the dark arts, or of high power. Needless to say, someone not in the know of such things that I was delving into was to not be included. "Weasley and Potter are not of age or fits the other criteria," she added more insistently, trying to make me clearly see her reason.

"But you said that those not of age can go with their family," Ron insisted. His argument was poor sounding to my ears.

"And those few will most likely be men seeking her hand," Elena countered, immediately shutting up Ron. I looked at Elena in question, she knew I was with Severus already. So why try to set me up?

"Elena?"

"Never mind the boys who approach you, nor the men as well. I already have you set on marrying another man," She patted my hand gently, letting my nerves calm.

"Hence the escort?"

"Hence the escort."

"You're alright with being married off?" Harry looked a bit enraged.

"Yes, so long as _I _actually approve and like the man. Which I assure you, Elena has taken into consideration," I lied. I already knew it was Severus. I belonged to him completely. He would kill anyone who so much thought of touching me in _that_ way.

"But-" Harry tried to speak.

"Elena knows my preference. I get the last word anyways," I waved it off. "Please drop it," I added. He looked at me concerned, the second time already that day. I looked at him pleadingly and I could see him fighting within himself before settling down to my wishes. Ron in his seat still bubbled in anger, though kept his mouth shut, in and attempt to restrain himself. Ginny sat forgotten in her seat, silently taking the talk in.

"Now I still need to think of a present to give you for achieving such results and your new position," Elena changed the topic abruptly and I thanked her silently for it.

"You don't need to get me a present," I countered. "My birthday will be coming soon enough already."

"Dearie, how many times must you make me say 'nonsense' to you today," Elena joked. "You will get a present from me, and I suspect from some others."

"Just know that I have enough clothes for this season and next," I gave up.

"Hermione, dearie," she let out with a large grin. I feared what she would say next as her grin grew larger and larger, finally deciding on what to give me.

"I don't know what it is, but I can tell you right now that it is too much," I sighed.

"It is indeed a lot, but I assure you that you will absolutely love it." Elena smirked.

"Just tell me now before I die from anticipation."

"We wouldn't want you to die," Elena teased. "You are much too pretty to die so quickly. Your uses have not dried up yet."

"I hope not," I sniped.

With a wave of her hand she conjured a small box that was just a bit bigger than the size of a card. She handed it to me and I gingerly picked it up from her opened palm.

"You have made me very proud today," she whispered earnestly. "Now open it."

I lifted the cover of the black wooden box to unveil a dark green cloth, no doubt holding something precious. The satin easily slipped off the object and I let out a loud gasp, unable to help myself.

"You cannot be serious," I let out.

"I assure you, Hermione, I am very much serious." She let out a small chuckle as I lifted the object. A shining silver key, adorned with various glittering emeralds and diamonds gleamed in the light.

"What it that?" Harry questioned.

"It's a key to a house, I believe," I admitted. My gaze fell on Elena who looked at me with such pride. "Which house?"

"Not house. I suppose you can say that it is a manor with a rather vast expanse of land," she clarified.

"Which manor?" I questioned in interest.

"I don't think I've ever mentioned my unusual interest in Morganna?" My eyes widened at the association.

"You couldn't have," I said in shock.

"Couldn't have what?" One of the boys said.

"She's giving me a castle," I whispered out. Their shocked responses hardly registered to me as I shot out of my seat, ungracefully to envelope Elena in a death defying hug.

"I'm thinking you like the gift?" she teased.

"You're giving me Fay Castle," I whispered in her ear. "Of course I love it."

"I'm glad. It can be your little getaway home whenever you wish to have a little vacation," she added. Her charming nonchalant manner made me laugh with zeal.

"What on earth do I need to vacation from?" I teased her sarcastically. "In real retrospect though, Elena, when am I ever going to actually find time to vacation during a war that needs my full attention?"

"Simply whenever you want," she smiled. "Your big sister will take care of everything when you're away."

"And here I thought you wished to be neutral," I jeered.

"Wait," Harry exclaimed. "She's not fighting with us?" He looked startled at the revelation though I didn't know exactly why he thought otherwise. I never said she was on the Light's side, most probably due to her being more aligned to the dark arts. Thankfully with me as a completely other party in the war, Elena would be at least regarding my welfare as well as the few others she decided she liked.

"I am neutral. I do not align myself with a side," she spoke evenly, even with a hint of amusing tainting her otherwise plain tone.

It was at that moment Mrs. Weasley came bustling in from the outside where she was attending to some chores. Noticing the several Hogwart's letters on the table she picked her son's up, beaming at his achievement.

"Splendid," she spoke out. "You've got more O.W.L.s than the twins put together," she beamed. Elena frowned at the comment turning to me for some information.

"The twins are intelligent, they simply do not apply to school work," I muttered under my breath. She nodded in understanding before taking a small dainty bite of her breakfast.

"Why aren't you fighting with the Order," Harry questioned, unable to contain himself. "Why are you neutral?" Everyone looked at Elena and I with confusion. Mrs. Weasley, more so, due to equal distaste for the other witch.

"You don't fight against You-Know-Who?" Her voice was raised and alarmed at the bit of knowledge she gained about the witch beside me.

"No," Elena said simply, taking a small sip of tea once more. "I would rather keep to myself. I do not like concerning myself with such occurrences," she drawled out. "It does horrible thing to a person's age," she added. I coughed to cover up a laugh that escaped me. By the Fates she had to mention age. She was what? Three hundred ninety four years old or was it ninety-five?

"But we are at war," Harry commented. His voice had risen higher, his annoyance about Elena's uncaringness showing through.

"And the war will be fought and won without the need for Elena's direct interference," I said in Elena's defense. Elena patted my hand on the table as a short thanks.

"You can't be serious, Hermione? You're fighting in this war, why not your sister?" Harry interrogated harshly. I let his tone glide over me.

"While Hermione is fighting in this war in one form or another," Elena began knowingly. I took hint to the true words hidden beneath the ones that spilled from her lips. "And while the war will be won, I wish to take no part in it. Unless, until I must be forced to play a hand."

"Elena," I warned her from saying anything more.

"Mr. Potter," she began again despite my warning. "Harry, I am a witch who takes care of her own. I need to place myself in a position to ensure my safety and possibly the safety of those I consider close to me, including my sister. However, should my assistance be required by my sister and only my sister, I will intervene. I do not wish to do so as I have wished to give up fighting battles as weighing as these. Take note that I do not fight alongside the Order. I fight to protect Hermione and the few others." She ended.

"Dumbledore will want to here about this," Mrs. Weasley scowled at Elena's confession. I let out a sigh, wondering how well _that_ would end up.

"Albus knows of my placement in this war in the brief discussion I had with him," Elena calmly spoke, her easiness with claiming to be neutral in a room full of fighters aggravated Mrs. Weasley who grew red in response.

"Why you," the seemingly elder witch began.

Elena's and my own ring burned uncomfortably on our fingers, my own twitching in response while Elena looked like it had never happened. It burned hotter than usual, signaling the importance of the news needing to be relayed.

"Well I need to be off," Elena began looking directly at me, ignoring the looks of all the others. She had that way with her, always ignoring those she deemed irrelevant to her at that precise moment.

"Tell those who expected me that I am sorry for the inconvenience of myself not being present," I said carefully. She gave me a curt nod before standing. I stood with her leading her out of the room to the front entrance. Our steps were silent on the usual creaky floors, neither of us making a single sound until we excited the makeshift house.

"If it is urgent," I let on.

"Then I will come and collect you. At the moment I will simply relay the news to you," she whispered gently beside me. I looked at her, my eyes showing the deep gnawing feeling in the pits of my stomach. I hated being called upon. I always think that it would be terrible news.

"Severus," I said softly, my voice seemed even for normal ears but Elena could feel my magic being shaken.

"Is fine," she tried to reassure me. The elves or my birds would have told us if anyone is hurt," she said gently. I felt her hand caress my cheek and instinctually I leaned towards it searching for more comfort.

"It's just news," I breathed out, just for myself.

"I will be back after the meeting and perhaps a bit of reconnaissance. I will inform you of anything terribly important." Without waiting for my response she stepped back and with a whirl of magic, was gone in a haze of orange and red as if she was consumed in hell's fire. Turning back began a slow trek inside the house, where without a doubt I would find myself hounded my a million questions.

Why couldn't life have been simpler?


	10. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine**

The next morning came with a large jolt as I shot up from my bed. My registered wand in hand, armed and ready to fight pointed at the figure at the door. Without thinking about it I had gotten up, moving quickly in sharp precise movements, throwing the intruder off. With my arm pressed hard against the offender's neck, my wand harshly on their head, and unforgivable curses dancing on the edge of my tongue I came too.

"Harry?" I said wearily. He blinked at me, his green eyes seemed darker though it was morning. The drawn curtains explained the blackness of the room.

" I would say good morning but," he trailed off. His eyes glanced at the wand still directed to him. With another blink of my somewhat hazy eyes I sheathed my weapon in the invisible holder at my wrist.

"You should have knocked," I said groggily. "Tilly," I called out with no hesitation. The house elf came without anymore warning. Giving a nod to him he set to work fixing the room up to its usual self. The curtains drew open, illuminating to room and I squinted my eyes as the bright sun hit me. Tilly busied himself with the usual chores around the room, making sure everything was sealed in its proper place and the wards set in motion.

"How did you get through the wards?" I questioned him. I walked around the room to my closet to pick out my dress for the day. Harry followed me by habit and watched as I shuffled through racks and racks of dresses that Elena had bought for me.

"What wards?" The boy finally replied.

"So they fell down," I voiced out, mostly to myself. I grabbed a simple red cross back dress that clung tighter to my legs as it travelled down before ending just above my knees.

"How come you came and get me so early today?" I asked Harry.

"We're going out to Diagon Alley to shop for school. The car's waiting outside," he mentioned.

"And you only came to get me now?" I nearly shrieked. "Go. GO. And tell them I'll be down in ten minutes." I pushed him past the doors and into the hallways, slamming it shut with a loud bang.

I hurried to fix myself, working on autopilot as I bathed quickly. Drying my hair quickly I called for Tilly once more.

"Mistress called?" the elf spoke.

"Go to Elena and tell her that I will be leaving for Diagon Alley in five minutes. Quickly now," I ordered. Tilly disappeared with a pop and I glanced to the mirror. With no time to do a bit of makeup the muggle way I drew my wand and casted the spells. Instantly the magic applied lip-stain and mascara to my face, and the darkened skin under my eyes from lack of sleep was glamoured to freshen up my face.

I shimmied into my dress quickly and with a silent wave my black cloak zoomed forward into my hands. Another wave and my heels appeared before me. Slipping them on, I hurried down the stairs to the awaiting group. I stopped in my steps on the stairs, glancing back up to my room. With my unregistered wand I summoned my usual black dragon hide clutch while simultaneously sending several wards to ensure no one getting inside my room.

When I finally appeared before Harry and the others they were all chatting together, waiting. My cloak flew open in the summer breeze, billowing behind me as I took a breath of the fresh air.

"Sorry I'm late," I apologize. "I slept in."

"Don't you worry about that, unlike your sister I don't mind you having a bit of a lie in, dearie," Mrs. Weasley lightly mocked. I flinched at her term of endearment. It sounded much better coming for Elena or Narcissa.

"What about me?" Elena appeared in a flash of fire apparation.

"Simply that you are late," I teased her. She approached me while glancing at the car waiting in front of the house. "You were supposed to come back last night."

"You shouldn't have stayed up for me," she mentioned as her eyes gazed over my features. I could feel her magic lingering on my skin, noticing the specific glamour charms I held in place. "Never mind that now. I believe we are going to shop?" Elena cheered.

With a disgruntled Mrs. Weasley and an amused Elena, we all hopped inside the car. The small space that would have normally been inside the car was replaced with a more vast area. It was large enough to comfortably seat all of us as we shuffled in. After the morning pleasantries I turned to Elena. I masked my over interest in speaking to her as we talked about needless things before finally casting enough spells to make them pay us no attention.

"So what was the meeting about? Lucius called for it, yes?" I questioned her as soon as the final spell was up.

"Alongside Severus," Elena added. Her face smile fell, a grim expression washing over he face. "Ollivander has been taken by the Dark Lord," she announced.

"Why on earth does he need Ollivander?" my question flew from my lips as quickly as I thought them. It was perplexing. Surely if it was simply to arm his growing forces with wands the Dark Lord could have achieved that through some other means. One that was not so blatant.

"I don't know. Neither does Severus of Lucius. He is being made to make wands however that cannot be the only reason as to why. The Dark Lord wants something. Even for him, kidnapping someone in broad daylight with many bystanders is a stretch," she pondered. "The Dark Lord is eccentric, but he likes subtlety in his movements. Kidnappings and killings included, even when he is bored it is never like this."

"Broad daylight?" I probed. "The Prophet hasn't spoken about a kidnapping in the papers."

"It happened two days ago. The Ministry is probably trying to keep this low profile. The morale of the people who was not a witness would plummet if they knew what was going on behind the scenes." Elena looked thoroughly worried over the ordeal and I could help but question her further.

"Why are you so involved?" She was silent for a few moments. Carefully thinking through her response.

"I have a theory. However the Fates has not indicated to anything to support my theory," she explained vaguely. Her chosen words were articulated perfectly.

"And when that theory becomes more true," I spoke.

"Then you will be the first to know," she reassured me. I nodded curtly, accepting her decision. No need to worry myself over a theory at the moment. There were other more pressing events that were coming to light.

"If my theory is true," she whispered again, "the casualties may rise should we not intervene. We may be meddling more."

"Very well," I said gently. "We are meddling with the Fates already. There's already no turning back." I decided gravely. The previous set of destinies were already skewered in my point of view. So why not skewer it some more to insure a better outcome.

"You have grown tremendously, Hermione," Elena said gently.

"I've had too," My voice sounded colder than what I wanted it too but she took no offense to my tone.

"Regardless I believe you are doing the right thing," I felt her hand clasp my own tightly.

"I hope you're right."

She fell silent, letting me gaze out the window of the car. We passed by so many people during the short ride to the Leaky Cauldron. All uncaring in the happenings of the world. They were all muggles going through the motions of their somewhat busy lives. They had no clue that all the tragedies happening in their world was made by others not like them. They all looked so happy in their lives, blissfully unaware. They did say ignorance was bliss. I guess they were right.

The ministry driver dropped us off in front of the Leaky Cauldron, ushering us inside quickly Mr. and Mrs. Weasley brushed past us. It was a hurry that Elena disapproved of. She didn't like to be rushed. She grabbed my arm, linking us to ensure a quick getaway if necessary.

"I wonder which auror we will have," I casually mentioned to the others.

"Hopefully Kingsley or Tonks," Harry hoped.

"I don't want one of those stuck up ones," Ron added. We all nodded in affirmative. As we entered Diagon Alley I noticed in the distance a rather large man. His dark beard was one of the first thing I noticed and then came his beaver skin coat. I smiled at the man.

"Hagrid!" I greeted warmly. Elena next to me pursed her lips over my actions but I nudged her teasingly. "Hush now. He's a friend," I said under my breath for her ears only. She gave me a short nod that was unseen to all as they greeted the friendly Hogwarts gamekeeper.

"Hermione, is tha' yeh?" Hagrid looked at me with disbelieving eyes.

"Why yes it is," I said happily.

"Yeh look beau'iful," A blush crept up on my face and I smiled at him in thanks.

"An' tha's yer sister?' He motioned at Elena.

"Elena Salian," she greeted civilly. "_Pleasure_ to meet you, Mr…"

"Rubeus Hagrid. Jus' Hagrid thou," he mentioned. Elena smiled in response, her lips thinner than it should have been showing her distaste at the man. Hagrid led us through the alley, pointing out that several shops had closed down due to the rise of the Dark Lord. Ollivander's was one that hit them the most. He was one of the best wandmakers for the general public.

"Why the displeasure? He was courteous enough," I whispered to Elena.

"He does not speak properly," she mentioned briefly. "Take no offense, dearie. I like him more than the Weasley mother, much more." I let out a small sigh at her reasoning. It was better than her hating him at least.

I surveyed the area. It looked horrible when compared to my first memories of it. Unlike the muggles in their streets the people here were mostly bustling about hurriedly, wanting to get their shopping done as quickly as possible in fear of being attacked. Several lower merchants had stands along the edges of the street selling knockoff protective objects.

"One for you, Miss," a dirty merchant said. He grabbed onto Elena's sleeve and I stiffened knowing her response. The merchant held onto a golden amulet, a large but obviously fake jewel hanging down from it.

"Unhand me you filth," she snarled. Everyone from our group stared at her harsh words and I stood there next to her ready for anything she throws.

"A lady such as you should be protected at all times. One to protect your pretty little head," the merchant continued.

"I suggest you stop now and simply unhand her," I casually said.

"Or one for your dear daughter?" The man continued.

"Do I look like I'm old enough to have a daughter!" Elena looked at him furiously. I could feel her magic crackling through the air around me and the man let go of her in fear. He had every right to be fearful at that moment. Elena looked like she was nearly going to Avada him right then and there.

"Niece?" the man seemed to dig himself deeper into a hole instead of keeping his mouth shut. I let out a small chuckle beside Elena and Mr. Weasley looked right about to intervene.

With a devilish smile on Elena's face she turned away from the man who was cowering in fear. With me by her side we walked on, not looking back. The other's watched as we began to walk towards them. Elena's magic flared beside me and the sudden heat from the back of us told me of what she had done. Her hands had not moved and it was apparent that she had no wand in her grasp as the man's stand caught on fire. I turned around after seeing the shocked faces of the others.

"Oh dear, that man should really do something about that fire," Elena said beside me loud enough for everyone to hear.

"Why yes. I suppose he deserves it for selling fake amulets," Mr. Weasley spoke, his eyes not leaving the flaming scene in front of us. We along with some other bystanders watched as the man tried flushing the fire with water spewing from his wand. It didn't help though and the fire grew to consume the stand even more. A finite spell didn't help as the blaze kept going. It was only until the entire stand burned down that the magical fire disappeared.

"You!" the merchant yelled at us. "You did this!"

"How could she when she did not have her wand in her hand?" I said calmly for Elena. She smiled at the man, her devious self was hidden behind a façade.

"And seeing as I'm not a man and instead a lady I couldn't possible be that strong to cast such a spell," she replied. With that she motioned for the rest of us to walk past the angered man.

"You are horrible," I joked to her.

"He dirtied my dress," Elena simply said. "Be thankful I didn't kill him." I looked at her knowingly. I really should have been happier that she didn't do anything more incriminating than that.

"Well I suppose the children should go to Madam Malkin's for some new robes. Ron has gotten taller along with Harry. And Hermione may need some as well," Mr. Weasley was the first one to speak after the small incident.

"I don't know," Mrs. Weasley said worriedly.

"Hagrid will go with them while we get their books," Mr. Weasley reasoned. "It wouldn't be much sense if we all go to Madam Malkin's."

"I will accompany the children as well," Elena spoke out. "There will be no need to purchase Hermione her books. She has already purchased them some time back," she added.

"Right then," Mr. Weasley announced. Grabbing his wife's arm he lead them down opposite from us. We stood next to the clothes shop and I looked over at Hagrid's towering self.

"Well," he began. "Yeh all can go in. I'll be stayin' righ' here."

Harry, Ron, Elena and I entered the quaint shop one by one. There was a small echo of a voice from the back indicating another customer and I placed the voice as soon as it came to me. Elena noticed as well while the two boys followed the direction of the voice unknowingly.

"I don't see why I need new robes, Mother. I have plenty already," Draco's familiar voice droned.

Madam Malkin's chuckle hit our ears and we finally came to the small space where Draco's fitting was.

"Now now," the seamstress began. "Wizards can never have enough new robes."

"Watch where you're putting those pins," Draco nearly whined. I held back a small chuckle that nearly rose from my lips. Elena was not so discreet as she looked over at Draco. She had a rather soft spot for him, after all.

"Well if it isn't the Malfoys," Ron leered suddenly. "Shouldn't you be with your other Death Eater friends?" I stiffened at his words. When did Ron become so aggressive? Elena looked affronted by the jab at two of those she actually managed to care about and gazed upon Ron with more displeasure than she usually did.

"Why I don't think I want such accusation like that being thrown in my shop," Madam Malkin said hastily.

"And if you didn't notice, mother, that is the aura of Weasels," Draco sneered. It was hardly as harsh as Ron's words and I took pride at him not taking things any further. He stood there regally trying to ignore Ron's reddening face.

"Thank you for bringing that to my notice, Draco dear," Narcissa replied rather uncaringly. Both of them took no real insult in Ron's words and Madam Malkin set out trying to finish her job faster, sensing trouble brewing.

"It's funny how your husband didn't get caught in the Ministry. Then again he was too much of a coward to actually fight," Ron leered again. Harry instantly held Ron back as Draco snapped into fight mode. His wand raised, poised to strike with wordless curses. Ron's own wand was raised and I couldn't help my instincts as intervened between them, my own wand poised to fight.

"Narcissa darling, I apologize for my sisters' friend. Surely you know he does not know any better," Elena spoke out politely. Her words were calming to the pureblood family but it did nothing to calm Ron who had been insulted through Elena's attempt to smooth things over. Although the insult was on purpose. However, it snapped everyone's thoughts back to the given situation and circumstance.

"Elena, I completely did not notice your presence," Narcissa greeted warmly, seemingly forgetting the entire mess Ron caused. "Though it doesn't surprise me. You know how to keep yourself in the background when you wish," she teased the immortal witch.

"That I do," Elena chuckled. Draco finally lowered his wand and under my direction Harry and Ron sheathed theirs. Draco and I stood there silently, Harry and Ron regarding the two witches talk their pleasantries.

"Have you received the invitation to our dear Hermione's coming of age soirée? It should be quite an event," Elena spoke, uncaring to how Harry and Ron were reacting to the bit of information they just received. They looked at me shocked that Elena had invited the Malfoy's but I knew better not to speak. I didn't know, after all, just how much Elena would be speaking. Though from the looks of it, she didn't mind at all that she was speaking so blatantly. Then again, it wasn't anything of too much importance.

"We have. I believe Lucius will be sending the acceptance reply through owl mail later today. Though seeing as you are here I will also inform you as well. We will be bringing Draco along, of course," The Malfoy matriarch spoke, her pride in Draco was evident of the warmth in her voice as she spoke his name.

"Ah, this is him yes," Elena faked. She glanced at Draco, a look of approval in her eyes. "Quite a handsome young wizard," she admitted. "Dearie, go stand back over at the podium and finish your fitting. A young man of our pedigree should look his best every day."

"Thank you Lady Salian," Draco gave a short bow, as customary for someone younger talking to his elder. At least at moments like these.

"Please, just call me Elena," her voice was warm, so unlike how she treated Ron and the Weasleys. "Though I must admit I do have ulterior motives." She winked.

"And what is that Elena?" Narcissa questioned with a small smile gracing her porcelain face.

"Why he must be just as polite to dear Hermione. She is after all, while only half-blood, of purer worth than many purebloods. Unlike the Malfoy or Black line, the others," she drawled on a bit trying to find the right words for it. "That is to say the more traditional purebloods had interbred far too much for my liking."

"I suppose so," Narcissa contemplated. "Though it did surprise me and Lucius of Hermione's blood status. I suppose we should have seen it coming. She is after all quite a talented witch." She gave me a nod of recognition to witch I curtsied back in reply.

"Thank you Lady Malfoy," I replied politely. The absence of any hate in my tone left the already flabbergasted boys behind me into a silent shock. Thankfully they remained unspeaking.

"It is the truth. Even I must admit that. Though Draco is I believe the most talented wizard of your year alongside you," she smirked at the hidden meaning behind her words to which I reacted in kind.

"He is set to become Head Boy during seventh year I believe. He has done very well academically, Lady Malfoy," I spoke politely.

"Call me Narcissa," the witch added. "Formalities will hardly do for us. Seeing as your sister and I, I suspect, will become great friends. As for Draco," she looked over to the said wizard who was done with being supplied with his new robes. "I will remind him to pay you the respect someone of your worth must be given." I curtsied once more.

"I thank you as head of the Salian family," Elena spoke. She nodded towards me, approving of how I acted and I gave a small smile in response.

"I look forward to the ball, Elena, Hermione. I'm afraid we have to cut this meeting short. Until next time?" Narcissa questioned.

"I shall owl you sometime," Elena said softly. The Malfoy witch nodded with a great smile.

" Draco," Narcissa called out. Finishing with paying for his clothes Draco walked towards us, his usual strut in place.

"Yes, Mother?" He spoke.

"Say your goodbyes." Draco turned to Elena giving a short bow before turning to me, a large smirk in place. The witch my side gave me a small nudge and I remembered what was expected of me.

Extending my arm I offered my hand to Draco who took it kindly. Bringing it up to his lip he placed a small kiss at the back of my hand. I could hear Harry and Ron's gasp at the act and I couldn't help but smile at Draco. He took his sweet time with the small kiss, making sure to milk the moment as he looked into my amused eyes then back to the two boys behind me.

"I look forward to seeing you soon, Hermione," he spoke extra huskily. "It has been an absolute _pleasure_."

"The pleasure is mine," I spoke in kind. Finally letting go of my hand he looked back towards his mother, offering his arm to her. She took it and without another word they left the store.

"What was that?" Harry and Ron yelled. Elena was already off, no doubt giving my measurements to Madam Malkin for some more robes that I honestly did not need.

"What was what?" I questioned amusedly.

"Malfoy!" Harry cried out.

"He- He-" Ron stuttered.

"Oh will you stop stuttering," I chastised gently.

"He kissed your hand," Harry finished for his friend. "And your sister is friends with his mother!" The both of them looked so confused it was laughable.

"Elena is an acquaintance of many pureblood or prominent families that she approves of, regardless of their affiliations," I announced. "And it is customary for him to kiss my hand," I said. Honestly, Ron was a pureblood. How does he not know that?

"It's Malfoy," Ron objected.

"He is from one of the most prominent traditional family in the entire Wizarding world. Many families like them still practice the mannerism expected of someone of their status. As such when greeting someone close to their age who are ready to be married they must behave in certain ways," Elena cut in from her place across the store.

"But-"

"No 'buts' Mr. Weasley. Now hop to it," she ordered. "You boys need to get your robes. Now." Her words were final. Disgruntled Harry and Ron walked towards Madam Malkin who watched us with a curious expression.

"Thank you," I whispered as I came to the side of my sister.

"I should rather thank you for making me quite proud with your actions. You behaved very much like a true Salian," Elena whispered back gently.

"I suppose I should question why you did all that?"

"You will be going back into Hogwarts during a full out blatant war going on in the outside," she announced rather solemnly. "Should you be seen with Draco there is now a blatant reason to do so. As well as by being accepted by the Malfoy family, who are more prominent in wizarding Britain than all the other pureblood families, you must be then accepted and treated with respect."

Her motives made sense yet I still side at the theatric she decided to take to achieve her goal. It was just like her to make a move like this.

"And should the Dark Lord get a hint of this?"

"Converting a Salian or even making sure they remain on the neutral side of this war is something that Dark Lord will seek. Possibly through the Malfoys. It will become easier to handle our dealings if we covertly make it look as if it is siding more with the Dark Lord under his eyes." Elena explained. I knew all that already but it was a risk I wasn't willing to take yet. Though I knew I would have sooner or later.

"Things are going to get messy, aren't they?" I questioned more to myself.

"They already are. Thankfully I like a bloodied mess. Especially when it's caused by me." Her smirk lightened my mood a bit.

"And for me?"

"I believe you like dealing with all the bloodshed more than you care to admit," the darkness of her words appealed to the evil inside of me.

"It scares me to admit it, but you are more right than I wish you to be."


	11. Chapter 10

**Chapter Ten**

Platform nine and three quarters had always been a constant place. Each year, every child would say goodbye to whomever they came with, give a lasting hug and farewell until the winter break. Parents and caretakers would be giving sad smiles, even holding their children back in a tight embrace and only when the last minute calls were being given did they let their child board. They would wave happily at the achievement and the grand stepping stone their child would undertake, seeing them off as they went to the Hogwarts.

This wasn't anything like that.

The platform was busy of rushing parents who boarded their child quickly on the train telling them to find a safe seat and to not venture off. They cried quietly to themselves when their children boarded, their thoughts being etched on their worried faces. _At least they would be safe._ That was the thought each parent and loved one was thinking in their head. Hogwarts was one of the most protected establishment in Britain's wizarding community. With Dumbledore as headmaster the children would be safe and sound, at least as safe and sound as they could be, given the current climate.

It was a frenzy of raging emotions, even Mr. and Mrs. Weasley were at a lost as they said goodbye to their children. With tight encompassing hugs we said farewell to them until the next time we were to see each other. Hopefully, by that time, things would have gotten better for the Order. I stood next to Elena whose eyes gazed over everyone in the room, surveying them to see if anything was amiss.

"Take care," I said softly as her eyes landed on me.

"Oh," she let out before taking me into her arms. "I have a bad feeling, Hermione," she whispered in my ear. I stiffened at her words and tried to pry her off to talk to her face to face. Having none of it, Elena kept me in my place, tightening her arms around me. "Don't move." Relaxing into her arms I felt her gentle hand, tread along my blonde locks, brushing it with her fingers.

"Does this have something to do with what Severus and Lucius said before?" I questioned in her ear.

"Yes," she spoke. "Something is off. I can't tell what but I want you to be aware."

"I can tell as well. The air and magic seems to be getting thicker as the train begins to set off. The Dark Lord cannot attack the train can he? Other purebloods are there," I mentioned. I could taste the darkness in the air. Perhaps it was just the overall gloominess of every witch and wizard in the place, but even then both of our senses told us something was terribly off.

"Find Luna and notify Draco. Stay close to your friends." Her warning was as clear as can be. "I'll make sure nothing happens here at the Platform." I nodded at her idea.

"I'll send you a message or patronus if something happens and when I get to Hogwarts," I informed her. "If something does happen-"

"If something happens, I don't care if you break the cover you have been trying to keep. There is hardly any need for that now. You are going to be known as part Salian through your appearances and blood status. You are entitled to show your strength, even if it brings you attention," Elena pressed. I pursed my lips at the commanding tone in her voice but I knew better to respond. "You cannot feign weakness and get hurt. As a Salian and my sister, you _will_ fight and you _will_ win."

I gave her a sharp nod. It was true enough that I could hardly contain the fact that I was now a Salian half-blood. It was close enough to being a Germanic Royal Pureblood. Elena was right, I couldn't feign weakness. Even if it caused me more attention than I needed I had to show my worth. It was time to change the game.

"I'll make sure to cover my tracks as best as I can," I said softly. I promise that I won't do anything incriminating was what I should have said. Either way she knew what I meant and finally let me go from her grasp.

"Keep safe. Do not forget, I'm only an apparate away," Elena reminded me. I gave her a soft smile. Tugging at my robes I said my last farewell and hopped onto the train. With a last wave I disappeared with the sea of students on board, on my way to the Head Girl compartment after telling the Harry we would meet with him later.

Ron, Ginny and I walked along the narrow aisles finally coming to the compartment we were needed in. Several students were already filed inside and we were seemingly the last to enter. I greeted Luna warmly, who smiled back at me radiantly. Her blonde hair seemed to glow from the rays of the sun that had filtered through the glass windows.

I sat down next to the Head Boy, a Ravenclaw who I remembered was Fleur's date for the Yule Ball a few years back.

"I don't seem to recognize you," the wizard began. "I'm Roger Davis, Ravenclaw," he said.

"I'm surprised you don't recognize me. After all we talked during the Yule ball for quite sometime seeing as our dates were chatting together over the tournament they were competing in," I joked. Ron shifted in his seat remembering Viktor and I couldn't help the smirk that appeared on my face as Roger came to a realization.

"Hermione Granger?" Someone from the group said aloud.

"Hermione Granger Salian now," I corrected. "My wizarding blood finally became apparent during the break," I mentioned casually.

"But that means-" Pansy began.

"She's a half-blood Pansy. Now close your mouth, it isn't flattering," Draco responded somewhat smugly.

"Well then, seeing as my blood status is revealed we should get onto planning out the patrol schedule and partners for the year." I cut in. They all stayed in their unabashed curious expression as they stared at the new looking me. Honestly I didn't change much. My hair grew lighter and my eyes changed color. I still had nearly the same features.

"Everyone," I said louder. "Pay attention."

"You are looking very pretty today, Hermione. I like your new dress," Luna's offhanded comment seemed to help get everyone's mind up and running again. I looked down at my choice of dress today. It was a simple black lace dress that flared after it hit my hips. My black cloak was in place as usual hiding my nearly bare arms. I had matched it with my black heeled boots that Elena insisted went well with the rest of the outfit. As impractical as it looked to duel in, it was oddly comfortable and laced with enough protective charms to be useful.

"Thank you Luna," I replied back graciously. "Now that I have everyone's attention, let's begin." I said to everyone else.

The patrol scheduling and the handing of assignments went fairly easily. Luna was obviously paired with Draco, despite their difference by one year. Thankfully I managed to get Ron paired up with Ginny. All the other students were easy to partner and soon Roger and I had everything sorted, with the both of us being the only two who had no partners for patrolling. As Head Boy and Girl, we had certain luxuries we were able to live with. Having each our own separate quarters was one of those benefits. One of which I was very thankful about, seeing as I had my own place where the boys couldn't get me. It was of course not allowed to bring other students into the Head Girl dormitories. Though there were no real spells that said so, only a warning given in the letter addressed to us when the job badge came in the mail.

Seeing everything was finished we dismissed everyone, letting the few unlucky prefects to patrol the aisles. Ginny was the first to leave, her red hair trailing behind her as she made her way to Dean's compartment. With a nod to Draco I took Luna's hand and Ron's lead to guide us to Harry's usual compartment where he would be waiting for us.

Ron opened the door with a small slam. As soon as he did a waft of odour invaded our senses. Seeing past the disgusting smell I looked at the cause of it. The laughter in my throat couldn't be contained as I saw Harry and Neville covered in a weird slime that had come out of, most probably, the plant Neville was holding. The same plant that he had held the year before, and who also did the same thing.

"Is this going to be a tradition?" I teased. Harry gave me a dry laugh, Ron couldn't help but laugh at his friends' misfortune and Luna let one out too. With a wave of my wand I righted everything back, the smell disappearing along with the goo that had covered the space. I sat down by the window with Luna by my side. Fidgeting with one of my rings I let my wand graze it. With a small thought I felt my magic lightly flair to life, sending my warning to Draco.

"Do you know what's going to happen?" I whispered to Luna after everyone had settled in. She shook her head lightly, staring out the window with me. The familiar landscape and the few landmarks I could tell told me we were halfway along the trip. At least so far everything was going smoothly.

"The Fates have been quiet. I think they want us to handle things by ourselves for a bit. To see how we will handle the changes we have made." She spoke airily. I didn't like the sound of that but it was an answer at least.

"The Fates does not show you anything at all?" I questioned further.

"They show the same things. More killings and other tragedies. Nothing we will be intervening with," her seemingly uncaringness to what she had said struck me.

"We are really becoming colder aren't we?" I nearly laughed at the saddening thought.

"Not colder. I think we are getting wiser," Luna whispered. "We know we won't be able to save everyone, but we are trying to save more than what the Fates originally planned."

"I suppose," I breathed out.

"The Fates assures me, Hermione. We are saving more lives than you think."

"Thanks. That really helps," I said honestly. I glanced back outside, noticing the sudden darkness coming our way. The once bright sky had turned gloomy in the matter of seconds and I unknowingly drew my wand. My second wand was hidden underneath my left sleeve, still grasped in my hand like the other. Luna had done the same while Harry and Ron looked simply confused on what was happening.

I could feel the rush of magic coming towards us. It wasn't too fast but it was fast enough. It would take what? A minute? Maybe two?

"Everyone draw your wands," I spoke aloud.

"What's going on?" Harry asked me a bit alarmed.

"I don't know but it doesn't feel too good." I replied. Luna sent off her patronus. Her control on her magic was amazing as she made a miniature one of what she usually did. The smaller sized dragon flew through the air, with Luna's voices it warned us to brace ourselves and no matter what stay inside a compartment. With another flick of her wand she sent it down the aisles of the train. She sent another patronus to the aurors stationed at each end of the train while I looked out the window.

It was a strange sight. It was like a black cloud was approaching us, trying to swallow us in the dark depths of hell, where despite the flaming furies we would be eternally cold and in despair. I felt a shiver run down my spine and I looked to Luna knowingly.

"Dementors," I let my voice trail out. "Luna we need to get on top of this train now," I nearly commanded. Harry and Ron looked at us both, they had their wand brandished, ready for battle.

"I don't think they're alone," Neville spoke. He pointed out the window were an outline of a dragon was becoming more and more visible.

"Is that?" Ron voice was shaken due to fright and I could feel my eyes widening as it approached us closer and closer.

"Hermione what do we do?" Harry was alarmed but relatively calmer than Ron. He looked to me questioningly. I don't know if I'm ready for this. How am I supposed to protect everyone?

"Hermione?" Luna whispered. I felt her warm hand on my shoulder snapping me into my senses. I needed to fight, I decided.

"Neville go through all the aisles make sure all the students are inside their compartments. Harry and Ron, split up one to each end, get the aurors and tell them what's happening. Get them to help. Keep everyone safe and inside." I ordered. With a flick of my wand I transfigured the window into a door that flew open. The air hit us hard, the moving train causing it to furiously slam into us.

"Are you mental! You're going out there alone?" Ron yelled. Harry looked about as stunned as Ron to my idea.

"Not alone," I yelled over the howling wind. "Luna," I called out. She let her hand drop hand from her grip on my arm to grasp my own.

"You're insane!" Harry screamed.

"I can't be insane. I'm the brightest witch of my year," I tried joking. With one last shared look with Luna I moved my wand.

"Wish us luck," I yelled.

With Luna's hand in mine, we jumped.


	12. Chapter 11

**A/N: **Just a little note. I have my third round of in class exams next week then final exams the following week so I might be late in posting up the enxt chapter or so. Well I hope you like the chapter. Let me know what you think.

Wish me luck,

**XOXO**

**Chapter Eleven**

The train was on a high bridge with nothing but air below it as we fell for a few seconds. Luna's face was impassive as I looked towards her, her eyes was determined as she let go of my hand, outstretching hers in the air before us.

How long have we been dropping? A second? Maybe two? I didn't really pay attention. My fear of heights was more or less gone before but jumping without much precaution brought it back in my head. Our hair flew around us, harshly whipping with the wind. Closing my eyes I could hear the loud yells of the boys above. And then I was safe, zooming along the very air that I was once free falling in.

My eyes snapped open, one of my hands firmly grasped on the broom that caught my fall. It was a gift from Elena, a customized firebolt with several enhancements in place. Looking at Luna who was suspended in the air like I was, her own firebolt below her.

"Don't use anything too illegal," my voice was unusually calm despite the fact we were going into a battle, just the two of us. The black cloud was moving faster towards us and the distinct shape of each dementors began to form. The outline of a dragon was my bigger concern but behind it laid another figure that threw me off.

"What in heaven's name is the Dark Lord thinking!" I cried out. The shape of another dragon could be seen through the air. It was rushing towards us faster along with what could be its twin.

"One each?" Luna advised. I gave her a nod before casting the one spell I needed to maintain. The large basilisk patronus sprouted out of my wand, the silver haze forming into its grand form. Luna did the same, a rather large dragon equal size to mine took flight and with both of those in place to protect us and the train we set off.

"The effect of the dementors were more pronounced as we approached them, despite the patronus by our side the inkling of despair seeped through our skin, clawing at our inside ever so lightly. The distance the protective spirit animals gave us was a blessing as they ferociously fought off our enemies. Their loud roars and hisses filling the air.

It was a harsh sight to see. I flew around trying to find the two black dragons in the mix of it all with Luna by my side. Our wands tingled in our hands, itching to fight, to cast a spell that would protect us all.

"Can you see them?" Luna called out.

"No," I yelled back. The sudden roar that was different from the one Luna's animal made caused me to take notice to the train. The two dragons had somehow evaded us, attacking solely the train filled with the students. I didn't need to tell Luna as she became aware of it by her own. Together we flew down quicker than I thought possible.

"Sectumsempra!" I yelled the spell at the top of my lungs at the offending beast. I could hear Luna fighting the other dangerous animal with her own spell and with all that I had, I hoped she would be fine.

The dragon's black skin was cut only barely as the dark spell hit it. A few trails of blood seeping from its wound. The red liquid that tainted its scales hardly fazed it as the beast let out a mighty roar that was deafening to the ears. I could see through the windows of the students' faces gazing from me to the beast. All of them were frightened beyond belief, several shaking in their fear.

"Stay inside and do not try to help," I yelled at them even louder than before. I cast another spell, I didn't even know which one I used, but it was a dangerous enough spell as it cast a black fire that burnt the dragon. It was unusual to burn a dragon due to its protective hide but then again, it wasn't really a normal fire. The flames supposedly came from hell itself, I remembered as I finally recalled which spell I used. It consumed the beast for a moment, thrashing around.

"Cast a patronus," I screamed at the others. I don't know if they heard me, but the lapse in concentration was one of my first mistakes in the fight. The thrashing creature hit me hard with its tail. The large spiked appendage dug into my leg, causing me to release him from the spell. Taking advantage it let out a loud roar, its fire red flames coming towards me in blinding speed. I swerved just in time, only managing to get me heated instead of burning me to a crisp, despite the flames hitting my arm.

I really should thank Elena for such durable clothes. I felt the blood seeping out of my leg, the blood loss beginning to take effect. I flew away from the train, keeping the students much safer. I flew through the sky, turning left and right before shooting completely down to the ground in hopes of buying more time. With my wand I casted a small healing spell to staunch the offending wound. The dragon's fire breathed down my neck, the flames tickling my skin in scorching heat. I turned my head casting another spell. Spell after spell I hit the dragon yet it did nothing to slow it down. With each spell casted, the darkness inside me crept further within. My castings turned darker and darker. Then finally one spell hit it straight on, the creature falling down in an agonizing scream as its body sang terribly in excruciating pain. It was a version of the cruciatus curse that I had found in the many dark books in my possession. The spell was so similar but at the sometime so different.

While the cruciatus causes pain through mentality it did not have any effects on the body unless being under for too long. This spell was much darker. I could feel the darkness clinging to me as I kept my wand trained at the screeching dragon that somehow managed to keep itself up in the air, only slightly faltering every now and then. I could see the wounds beginning to appear. Small cuts were tearing into the skin, before healing completely, only to be slit again. Splotches of blood showed from underneath the skin, terribly cracking of bones filled resonated in the air.

It was psychological torture, first and foremost. The terrible thing about the spell was that the pain was too strong on the mind that it becomes real. The magic within the beast causing whatever it was feeling to truly happen. The somewhat upside was that the wounds would heal as soon as they were caused. Downside was that it would only happen again and again unless I break the spell.

The beast was weakening. I could feel it in its magical signature. I let myself become a bit distracted from the spell I kept trained on it. My eyes flitted over to the distance where I could see Luna fighting her enemy. The sudden wave of depression nearly made me falter in my casting. Turning my head I saw the hundreds of dementors starting to make its way closer and closer to Luna and the other children.

Where the bloody hell were the aurors? Having enough of it I lifted the spell from the dragon in front of me. The relief from the constant torture was apparent in its physique, the wounds that were caused finally completely healing, leaving no trace of the previous torture except for the lingering pain.

It shied away from me, knowing it couldn't go through much more, flying back to either freedom or wherever it came from. I was far enough from the others to be to slow as I watched the scene unfold.

Dementors that were once held at bay by our patronus that had now disappeared came for Luna, the only person within their reach. She didn't have enough time. She was too immersed in keeping the others safe and the dragon at bay that she didn't notice. She fell.

"Luna!" I yelled for her as I pushed my broom to go faster. My heart was racing as she went into freefall. I didn't even notice the dementors having a field day over the amount of fear being generated by all the students on the train. I only had my eyes set on Luna. Only her and her falling figure. My broom wasn't going fast enough and I had to make a decision fast. I had to save her.

With my wand at my side I let my body fall from my broom. Twisting I felt the pull at my core before I disappeared in the air. The turning of magic around me was great and I knew just how risky I was becoming. If the dementors had not been covering the train from seeing me I would have been caught. I wasn't supposed to know how to apparate.

I rematerialized in front of the unconscious Luna. Our bodies still falling in the air. How high up were we before? How long had it taken for me to decide and then act? I didn't know how we were still somehow up in the air and falling but it was a blessing in disguise. I grabbed her by the waist, pulling her close to me. Letting my body twist once more I felt my magic pull me into the void before coming back in reality.

Our bodies landed hard on top of the moving train, Luna still unconscious from being confronted by the dementors. I let out three short gasps of breath before my senses came back to me, filling me with the knowledge of the danger being still at large.

"Ennervate." I casted the spell over Luna's still form. She jolted to life, her wand by her side in a moment's notice.

"What?" Luna questioned abruptly as she began to prop herself up.

"No time," I cut her off. "Cast your patronus again. Keep the children safe," I ordered. I didn't wait for her to reply before sprinting off towards the dragon that was wreaking havoc among a train car. I could hear the shrieks of the people inside, spurring me to move faster.

"Mutilo," the one spell spilled from my lips in more of a whisper. The pitch black spell sparked through the air like lightning as it escaped my wand. The rush of magic that coursed through me set my mind on fire, the elation of casting such a dark spell burned through my core. It was an ancient spell, simple but strong yet forgotten over the years.

The effect of it was devastating as it slashed through the stomach of the dragon. It fell with a horrible cry, its blood gushing from the large wound. It thrashed around much like the other dragon before it. It hit me for the first and last time as it fell.

The amount of magic it took for me to release the spell with so much power and speed behind it took its toll. Unluckily for me, I didn't have the time to recuperate. The hundreds of feeding dementors came to my awareness. And despite Luna's dragon patronus there was still so much that needed to be held off.

"Expecto Patronum!" I screamed out with all that I had in me. The basilisk rose out, as if sensing my need for it the huge beast slithered onto the train quicker than I'd ever casted it before. The size was grander than usual and it wrapped itself securely around the entire half of the train, ensuring maximum protection. The dementors kept attacking, their fight taken in desperation for more feeding. Luna's dragon was taking on the same challenge as it struggled to keep all the dementors away at a comfortable distance.

"Where are the aurors!" Luna voiced out to me. She was thinking the exact same thing I was. We kept the patronus at large but it was a challenge that needed to end. It didn't matter that now we could hold this up for hours, but the train wasn't moving. No matter how long we could hold up, it was taking its toll slowly and eventually regardless of our strength we would give out.

I walked back to Luna who stayed concentrated in her place, knowing that she was not fully recovered from being attacked full on before by the dementors. She was paler than usual, her lips tight and thinned in her concentration and casting.

"We need Draco," she whispered softly to me. Her voice was grave and I knew she was right. We needed someone, anyone really. Draco was the clear choice of it, but he couldn't help us now.

"You know he can't. The Dark Lord surely was the one behind this," I said back to her. She kept silent knowing I was right.

"Where are the bloody aurors!" she shrieked suddenly, finally fed up with their tardiness.

"I don't know but we need to keep solid until help comes our way," I tried calming her. Luna knew that it would be fruitless to keep being angered and simmered down her frustration.

"So what do we do now?"

"Like I said, we keep solid. We keep the other students protected for as long as we can. Now I need you to stop casting your patronus," I said calmly, trying to reign in the situation.

She looked at me confused.

"I need you to send another patronus to Hogwarts. Inform them that we need-" My voice haltered to a stop as I took notice of the shift in magic. Something was happening. I looked over to the dementors around us, noticing them suspended in the air, unmoving.

"Are you doing this?" Luna asked me breathlessly.

"No," I whispered.

The change was abrupt as the dementors began flying away. Their black like night cloaks leaving a trail behind them before completely disappearing in the same direction they had come from. They were being called back.

"It over," I whispered again. It was over and still no one was had come to our aide. It was a disgrace. "Clean out your wand's history. Patronus charms, reductors, healing and vanishing spells only," I ordered almost immediately. We set to work cleaning up our uses of darker spells. It wouldn't do us any good to be locked up or questioned over them at a time of war.

"Now what?" Luna questioned as we siphoned off the blood that had been spilt on top of the still unmoving train.

"Now we yell at aurors," I snarled. My anger was getting to me over their actions, or lack thereof in this case. "Care to join me?" I jumped down the top of the train, landing carefully in between cars.

"Gladly," Luna said back. She looked calmer than me, but I could tell behind the fire of her eyes that she was as displeased over the aurors as I was. We opened to door to the bunch of bustling students still frightened on what had transpired just minutes before. Giving in to their numerous questions I drew my wand, holding it up to my neck.

"Sonorus," I whispered to myself. I could feel the magic entering my vocal chords, amplifying them numerous times over.

"Everyone stay calm," I began. My words resonated through the entire train and the ones before me all halted in their speech. "The threat is gone and we will soon be on our way to Hogwarts shortly. If anyone is hurt or in need of assistance please come forward to the front of the train. The two aurors as well are being called to the front of the train for questioning, no excuses. Prefects and Head Boy are to come to the front of the train. I repeat once again, the threat has been dealt with and it is now safe." My voice was clear and it was easy enough to tell who it was that was speaking. Ignoring all the questions from the other students I kept walking down the aisle to the front of the train. My face turned calm once again as I reigned in my emotions. With a deep breath out I opened the door, finally at the front of the train.

The conductor was there, sitting nervously in his seat. The two aurors were fidgeting in their spot, despite their status. Harry, Ron, Ginny and Neville were staring at me with large eyes along with the rest of the students I had called up. Draco was the one who moved first, coming towards me with a worried expression.

"You're covered in blood," he said plainly. He looked honestly worried, throwing everyone off.

"I suppose we are, Malfoy," I sighed.

"And here I promised mother and Lady Salian that I would look out for you," he mumbled. The others looked at us as if we sprouted another head. It would have been amusing if not for the fact that we had just come from a battle.

"I hardly expect them to be completely mad at you," I said carefully. My eyes wandered over to Luna at my side who was beginning to falter in her stance. Taking my wand I conjured a small chair for her to sit and she eagerly took it with shaky knees. I turned my gaze to the rest of the prefects who looked at us silently, even Roger, the Head Boy was silent.

"I need all of you to go with your partners to patrol the train for the rest of the ride. Bring any student who is hurt or in need of a calming draught to me so I can help them. Keep them calm and in order," I commanded. None of them moved in their spot as they looked at me carefully. "Now!"

They bolted from their spot almost immediately. Even the few Slytherins did not comment on me ordering them and went to work. Ron and Ginny however remained behind. Turning to the aurors I let myself go.

"Why didn't you help?" I questioned them strangely calm. It was that calmness that seemed to unnerve them the most and they gulped back down a response. "I. Said. Why didn't you help?" My words were carefully enunciated and though it was said calmly the anger behind it was present.

"We were ordered to stay inside the train," one of the wizards managed to stutter out. Their reasoning was complete blasphemy.

"And did you two, using that tiny little brain of yours, think that perhaps breaking orders to actually protect the students was something the two of you should do?" I interrogated. "Or maybe, if you used what little common sense you have, you would have called for some back up."

"We-" the other began.

"YOU!" I yelled. "Did nothing. No message was sent to call for help. All you two did was sit in your seats like the incompetent wizards you are," I mocked.

"Why you," the unknown black haired wizard began. His face was furious and red with his anger. "You don't know what you are talking about, little girl!"

"Me. Not know what I'm talking about?" I whispered out. My quiet voice seemed to sink into the very air, no other sound came in.

"This 'little girl' and another 'little girl' had to go out there to protect hundreds of students from hundreds of bloody dementors that the Ministry couldn't seem to get a handle of. Us 'little girls' defeated two dragons from ripping everyone in here to shreds," I pointed my wand at the offending wizards chest. "And this 'little girl' will make sure you both are suspended from work for your incompetence. Your job is to protect us and you did nothing as we were attacked." My accusations hit them hard. Their eyes reflecting the realization of what they had allowed to take place.

"You don't have enough power to do that," the other brown haired wizard said. He tried towering over me but I held my ground. Turning to him I pressed my wand flush to his chest. My lips just itching to cast some dark spell to show the man just who he was dealing with.

"I'm a Salian. I think I have enough power to do just that," I threatened. Giving him a small shove I pushed him away.

The loud slam of the door opening halted the aurors from speaking any further. It was Professor McGonogall and Tonks who came bustling in, their wands trained and their expressions had an echoed sense of worry over them.

"We got your patronus," Tonks said briskly. The professor looked over at the sight of me and paled.

"Miss Granger?" she whispered out.

"Salian now," I corrected casually. "These two aurors need to be suspended for their actions. They had left us unprotected and did not try to fight off the enemies, instead choosing to stand by the sidelines." I directed Tonks to the two aurors who paled knowing what was to come.

"They did nothing?" Tonks looked furious, her hair turning to a blazing red. Luna gave a short nod and Tonks took the two by the arms quickly apparating away, probably to the Ministry.

"The students are all fine, it seems. We kept the dementors and dragons at bay, fighting them off. We should be fine to start the train again," I breathed out. Professor McGonagall seemed speechless as I spoke so I turned to the others.

"As for you," I directed to the boys and Ginny. "Are you unhurt?" I questioned. They nodded their head dumbfounded.

"Miss Salian?" The Professor spoke gently.

"Yes?" I said calmly.

"Your leg is bleeding really badly," Ron muttered. I looked down at my leg seeing it covered in blood.

"Well look at that. I am bleeding." I looked over at Luna, uncaring at the moment of the blood dripping down my leg.

"My shoulder," she motioned.

"You didn't mention it before," I whispered out. She gave me a shy smile.

"Must have been the wrackspurts," she spoke airily.

"Must have been them," I let myself laugh a little. She was uncaringly as I pulled down her cloak, giving way to the bloodied mess underneath. Her shoulder blade had a large single gash that bled out profusely.

"Oh dear," Professor McGonagall finally came to. The elder witch rushed over to us inspecting the wound. "We need for her to go to Poppy," she mentioned.

"Apparating her may cause her to splinch," I voiced out. "It's not too bad. I'll just heal her."

"Miss Salian, while I know you are quite a bright witch, medical spells are a feat in itself and are very delica-"

Wordlessly I casted the spell I needed. The wound glowed a white light for a few moments, ending the deputy headmistress' lecturing. I felt my magic stitch her skin closed leaving nothing but pale skin in its wake.

"Better?" I questioned ignoring everyone else.

"Yes," Luna's voice was still pained and I frowned at her behavior.

"You are still hurt I can tell," I said harshly. She sighed before looking at me with such gently eyes.

"Heal yourself first. Mine is more or less internal bruising," she said calmly. I pursed my lips at her before turning my wand at my wound sending another staunching spell. It would be longer to heal it completely.

"Not until you're finished," I spoke. I sent a diagnostic spell her way, watching as the golden strands turn to a pale orange over her entire body. "Only bruising huh?" I tried teasing. Several spells later the orange strands faded into its brilliant pale gold. Luna breathed out completely in relief as I let out a harsher one.

"You need to heal yourself now," Luna advised. She got up from her seat, and led me to sit in her place. I took it knowing she was right on this. I was making myself weaker by the second trying to fight off the pain. Shedding off my cloak leaving me in my small black dress they all gasped with the exception of Luna.

"And you tease me about hiding my injuries," The young witch mocked me lightly.

"I guess it's worse than it seemed," I let out a dry laugh before motioning my wand over my legs. I siphoned off the blood that had dried up, leaving the gaping hole in my leg visible. The large slash in my stomach had become apparent and the burning feeling on the back of my other leg came to the surface.

"Internal injuries?" Luna voiced out.

"I think I broke a few ribs when I fought the second dragon. I vaguely remember it hitting me," I let out another chuckle. "Give me some room, will you?" Luna backed off and she made the others as well give me my space.

"Accio clutch," I said softly. My wand was gripped tightly in my hand as the purse in question came flying towards me. I grabbed in instinctually, the impact making me cringe in pain.

"Accio First Aid," I whispered harshly. The small box flew from within, expanding as it landed in my lap. I opened it finding several potions in their designated state. Taking a few in my hand I downed them. Instantly the pepper up potion and blood replenisher took effect, giving me the life and awareness that I sorely needed.

Taking my wand I let out a strand of spells, one after the other I felt the magic spilling from my lips. One by one they healed me, reforming my bones, growing the muscle that I lost. Reconnecting the veins, bones and skin that had broken during the fight. I let out several whimpers of pain as my bones grew and mended together. It was a painful feeling, every shift was felt throughout my body sending jolts of pain.

"Luna," I whispered out as it finally ended. She approached me with a gently smile, knowing just how much pain I had been in.

"Don't worry. You can rest for a bit now. I'll take you to a compartment where you can rest," she assured me.

"That's not it," My laugh filled my ears. As much as my body had been in pain, and the toll it took on me I had no plan on resting until we were in the safety of Hogwarts. I had suffered worse when I went through cruciatus training, anyways.

"What do you need then, Hermione?" Harry questioned worriedly.

"Do you think this dress is salvageable?" I questioned truthfully. The boys looked confused while Ginny and McGonagall looked at me like it was an absurd question.

"Yes, I think so," Luna motioned. Her wand in hand she let her magic repair my torn dress. "Why the dress?" She wondered out loud.

"It's Chanel," I said with a small smile that didn't quiet reach my eyes.


End file.
